The Dragon and the Zero
by A Certain Random Guy
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful for a familiar – something like a dragon. What she gets is something a little different but powerful either way. ON HIATUS UNTIL 2014
1. Confused Dragon

**And here starts my first fanfiction. As a start, I'd like to say sorry about any mistakes regarding grammar (english is not my native language, but i find it better when i write) and colors (I'm colorblind, so I may mistake some parts regarding character description). Now, something you will notice is that, in a single chapter, I shift between 3 different writing styles (first person, third person centered in a character, general third person). That is because I'm still not sure about how i should write this story. As I continue writing I may start using only one or keep the three. I ask that you please review, specially if you disliked some part of it. I'm always open to criticism and suggestions.**

**Now, let's start, shall we?**

* * *

For a moment, I was blinded and confused; moments later, I was not blinded, but was even more confused, what with the scenery around me changing completely. The beautiful wonders of Perisus Valley were still clear in my mind, as I watched the lands of my Lady from the top. The valley that occupied a third of the northern terrain was marvelous like few places in the world could be, a beacon of life surrounded by mountains.

Now, I could see no mountains but a few laughable hills; instead of the glorious castles of the north, the only worthy building in my field of view was something that more resembled the Soul Tower of the southern islands. I was surrounded by people and animals, most of the former at young age.

"A commoner? The Zero summoned a commoner?!" I heard someone say. The only person I ever heard that carried "Zero" as a title, a soul caster called Salazar known for developing the "Soul Drain", has been dead for decades. Did someone else took up the name? Not to say that Salazar was never a summoner of any kind.

"Vallière, this finally proves your lack of magic! How disgraceful it must be for your family" another one said. I decided to pay attention to the humans. Most of them were mages, as I could see in their aura, but I only saw elemental wielders. Even then, I could feel a different aura (a massive one) emanating from one among them.

But before I could identify the source of that impressive aura, a kind I never saw before, my red eyes landed on the large blue figure of a dragon and I couldn't help felling relieved. It was when I let go of his humanity that I realized how humans were brutes, lacking the elegancy of the elves, the craftsmanship of the orcs or the powers of the dragons. It was because of their diversity - the capacity to not excel in any art but being users of all – that the race saw the grace of the Four Creators and flourished. I find it to be almost always better to talk with dragons.

The one in front of me was a young female that looked like a shifting type (the dragons capable of a basic understanding of human sentience and able to shift to a human form). I wouldn't be able to have a good conversation with such a baby, but for now the basics would suffice.

I walked up to the kid and talked in the way that dragons saw most fitting for communication. Where humans were limited to production of sounds and use of body language, dragons were able to speak with their aura manifesting their intentions in the purest form. With their understanding of humanity, shifting dragons were the easiest to talk to a bastard like me, but I started with a simple question

"_Little kid, would you kindly inform me where I am now?_" I asked politely

"_Wow, you can speak to me mentally?! Big sister said only her could talk with Irukuku like that!_" Okay, that was an unexpected answer in many ways. First of all, I wasn't speaking mentally, as It should have been obvious from the words that left my mouth. They mattered little when compared to the reading of the aura, yes, but were still there. Second, the kid talked about a 'big sister'... I am either blind, or there is no another dragon around.

"_Who is your big sister... Irukuku?_" I asked and, instead of words, was answered with a nod. The young dragon nodded to a little girl beside her, and I could not avoid being amazed.

The little bluette had a small aura around her that shifted from blue to white, indicating her control over both water and air. At first look her aura looked rather weak, but with my trained eyes I could see that it was exceptionally strong and controlled, not letting even a little energy go to waste. Whoever that girl was, she was quite powerful.

"STUPID FAMILIAR, I'M TALKING TO YOU" I shifted my attention to the voice behind me and then finally found the source of the strange aura that flooded the area. The energy that surrounded me like the embrace of a giant was being emanated from the small girl in front of me, a pink haired human that was almost half my height. By human standards, I could say she was beautiful, but no one would be able to match the perfection of my mistress. She looked angry, but I could not understand why.

"Are you talking to me, young magi?" I looked down to her, curious about what kind of magic she could use. Her aura was something unique, something that intrigued more than even the blue haired girl that was supposed to be a dragons "big sister". Instead of being colorful, it was invisible, oppressing. I could feel its weight all around me but at the same time it was like it was never there.

"Of course I am. Who else could I have been talking to?!" She answered angrily, and I still didn't understand what I did to startle her. "You are my familiar, so listen to me!" Familiar? Did she mean the servants of the summoners, the creatures that helped their masters in combat? It couldn't mean something different right?

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Are you the one who summoned me here, wherever this place are?" I asked calmly. For a split second I could see confusion spread through her face before being burrowed in calmness. I instantly knew it was a false one. The way she closed her eyes and breathed heavily helped the guess.

"You don't where you are? This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, young man" A man walked up from behind the pink haired girl. He was bald and looked quite friendly and his red aura was, like the girl before, incredibly controlled. He looked a lot like Goldan, one of the teachers of the Soul Tower I met long ago. He said the big tower was a school, so maybe he was a teacher too?

"I never heard of such place in my life, unfortunately. I reckon this must be a school for elemental magic?"

"Never heard of it? What kind of unholy place you come from, for not knowing about the Academy?" The little girl questioned, now with a surprised look on her face. Before I could reply, the bald teacher spoke quickly:

"I'd also like to know that, but It doesn't matter right now. Miss Vallière, please finish the contract at once" That made a quick reaction on the girl. I already heard someone on the crowd call her that before, so it should probably be her name. It reminded me of some of the eastern clans, a bunch of self centered elementals that were despised by any other lord (where they still existed) and hated by almost every other race.

"But Teacher Colbert, I can't have this as a familiar" She pointed at me while saying that. Now, that was offensive.

"Miss Vallière, you will not try again. That was your fourth try already. Please finish the contract"

Vallière looked at me with resignation for a moment "Kneel down, commoner, don't make me even more embarrassed"

I had no reason not to do so, so I did as she said. With that I got to about the same eye-level as her (she surely was small). The Valliere girl took her wand out and proclaimed

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." As she said that, she got closer to me and kissed me on the lips.

Most humans tend to care an unhealthy amount about this kind of carnal touch, but I had already grown from such futilities. What really surprised me was that as soon as she separated from me, I could feel something burning on my left hand.

I looked at the runes that were being carved out of nowhere in my hand. I had already experienced many kinds of burns, but few times did it hurt like that. The last time I felt that kind of pain was when I was being blessed by the Four, but that time it was my whole body burning. That pain now in my left hand was surely bearable.

When the carving finished, I looked at my new partner. I already heard of the process in which a familiar was bound to a magi, but never heard of a blessed one being called. I would not protest however: the mere fact I was in this place meant my lords wanted so. If they wants to be separated from me, I will do as they wish. If that meant working with that young magi, I will be happy to do so.

"I accept your offer of servitude, summoner. Your objectives shall be mine and your enemies shall fall with my hands. Until my bones turn to ashes and my soul vanishes into the pit of life I shall follow your orders " I proclaimed as I did a long time ago, when I left the common life I had before and walked the path of servitude.

"Well, Louise, at least your commoner actor knows how to put a good show" a female in the crowd said. I glanced at the speaker and saw a tanned redhead, her red aura not as neatly controlled as the teacher and the "big sister" from before but still powerful for an elemental. Her appearance was opposite to my masters in every way: one had a light skin while the other had a medium shade of brown; instead of a clear pink, the other girl had a fiery red and, most of all, while one had the body of a child, limited in height and curves, the other was a full blown woman. I paid it no attention, however, looking back at my master. Whatever futile matters the magi had with my new master were not of my concern after all; in a moment Louise (was it her given name? some people had the tradition of saying it in a different order) answered the redhead angrily and ordered me to follow her as she made her way inside.

* * *

The summoner opened the door to a small room and I followed her. It looked every bit like a bedroom, with a desk, dresser and bed. At the opposite end of the room a window showed the dusk as the day ended.

"So, young one, I presume your name is Louise? " The time spent to get here was filled with silence, as I took note of the small details of the corridors and started making a mental image of the place. Only now I remembered that I didn't announce my name before and didn't know how to address that girl I was bound to work with. It would be good to solve now any problems regarding that right from the start.

"Who gave you right to speak to a noble like that, familiar? My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière as I already said before. You though, will call me Master" She answered annoyed. Now, that was interesting. It had been a long time since a human had commanded me around like they were superior. It was kind of refreshing - in a weird way - since the best I could get from those of my land would be a hasty impoliteness.

"I don't care about how your people address themselves, Master. I will call you this way alright, but don't expect me to follow any social rules of this society"I answered in a neutral tone. I had witnessed every kind of government out there, each other being considered the "best" one, each one ending up the same way. Time and time again humans ended up with a powerful or rich minority reigning over a weaker majority. If I was to care about each of these nobilities, disnaties, republics, messiahs and sovereigns I would never get any job done.

My master, it seems, didn't quite agree with my point of view. Her look of shock and utter disbelief would be almost comical if I hadn't seen greedy mad kings doing the same expression, seated in their golden thrones and with their beautiful crowns on their heads. It usually was followed by anger and loud screams, as guards tried to either jail or kill me.

I was not in the mood for that kind of thing, though. Before any of that anger could manifest, I turned around and walked away. It wasn't until I was closing the door that the weird little mage I would now call my master finally came back to her senses and hurried to get me back inside. In those few seconds I had already gone a good distance away from there, in a way no common human could follow.

I started making my way back the way I came before, longing to get away from the oppressive aura that Louise girl emanated. I had seen every kind of magic out there - elemental, summoning, spiritual, necromancy, illusion, soul casting, reinforcement... those were the ones humans could wield. From time to time an eccentric style appeared, but almost always it was more of a strange kind of specialization instead of a new magic school. The only time I heard of someone simply being born with a new style was how reinforcement magic started, a variation from an elemental kind. Generations later, it was finally considered a branch by it's own right.

Louise was none of those, I was certain. Red, blue, green, white, purple, grey, black, violet, orange and brown, the colors matched each style. Always a color, sometimes thin but always one...A colorless aura was unnatural, it was almost like a soul forcing it's way to the outside.

I was in the middle of these thoughts that I crossed ways with a young human couple, not even paying attention to them as I crossed the halls. I may have heard the boy talking to me, but I simply ignored him and continued my way out. Considering he didn't chase me, I assume the girl was more interesting that a fight.

When I finally made my way out I felt a great relief. Louise's aura was already far from reach halfway here, but even then nothing was better that an open place, without any kind of aura. It was how I liked, a direct link to nature's natural energy.

* * *

Louise was angry, like few times she had been. Last night her insolent familiar had the guts to simply walk away, ignoring his master completely. The only reason she didn't chase him out was that not only she was tired, it was not like he would run away (or so she thought). The contract was already done, after all. A familiar would not abandon its masters, right?

She was right, he didn't; instead, he somehow got a noble angry, as she noticed when leaving to the courtyard to search for him. The scene that welcomed her was of her familiar, the tall redheaded she had summoned the day before, calmly seated in the grass while Guiche de Gramont yelled at him for, from what she understood, disrespecting him. Around the courtyard, other students with their familiars watched with amusement as the commoner man simply disregarded the noble's accusations and stood up, walking to a familiar that Louise recognized as Kirche's. The salamander the germanian had summoned was surely enviable, almost as highly regarded as a dragon, being almost two meters long and being able to breath fire at will.

As she got close she could her when Guiche finally snapped, being ignored in favor of a "mere" familiar.

"That's it, you fool. If you don't know manners I will teach you" he said, as he raised his wand "I challenge you to a duel!".

That seemed to finally get her Familiar's attention. He stopped petting the big lizard that should be quite threatening but was reacting like a cute puppy to the man. He locked his sight into Guiches eyes, replying the anger of the earth mage with a look that seemed almost pitiful.

"Oh, did I hear that right? I could almost think some earth mage challenged me." unlike any time she had heard before, his voice now was full with sarcasm. Up until now, the man's tone was either neutral or curious, almost unnatural by its lack of emotions. Now, though, a snarky smile spread through his face "If you want a battle, boy, I'd be happy to give you one. That's what I was born for"

The familiar then stood up, his figure almost a head higher than Guiche's. Nonetheless, the Bronze didn't back off, as he informed his opponent about the place their duel would take place.

Before Louise got to her foolish familiar to punish him, another person appeared. To be accurate, the person - a servant girl - was always there, watching the situation. Louise simply was so used to ignore the servants that she didn't even notice her. She only did now because the girl was talking her familiar, explaining the stupidity of his actions.

"Mr. Drake, you can't win against a noble, you'd better apologize to him right now!" the black haired maid was saying, while the familiar almost ignored her, still with the smirk in his face. His name was Drake? She hadn't even cared to ask him his name last night.

"I can do many things to that guy now, but apologizing isn't one of them. Actually, for me to not fight it would be him that should apologize" Drake answered back, without any sign of worry in his face. He then turned his head in her direction and noticed his master was coming in his direction. "Oh, good morning, master. You slept well?" he asked and Louise could not notice any sarcasm in his tone. Was he really so preposterous?

For a moment, she thought about calling him out on last night, but decided against it. "What have just happened here? Come with me, if you apologize now he may decide to stop this foolishness!" she would not be able to punish her familiar if there was no familiar to punish, after all. His expression didn't change, though.

"Master, I believe you have been underestimating me a lot. If you want I will refrain from killing that fool, but this duel is something I will not concede" She would laugh if the idea wasn't so stupid. A commoner killing a mage? If he wasn't so overly confident she would deny it either way. But that didn't matter, she would not allow her familiar, her only proof that she was actually a mage, get hurt because he was an idiot. As she was about to say that, Drake got on his knee, getting on the same eye-level as her.

"Master, I promise you victory and glory, for it is for battle that this body exists. You shall need only to watch it and you will see" he said, as if in the middle of a play. His face was now solemn, not a sign of the snarky smile. She thought she would make a fool of herself later, but she could not deny him now.

"You win..."she started "But you better come up with a big show"

"Of course, Master"

* * *

It's known that humans are curious animals, so it shouldn't come as a surprise when, merely minutes after the declared "duel", the Vestri courtyard was filled with students coming to watch the "Familar of Zero" being beaten by Guiche de Gramont. Somewhere in the crowd one could hear bets being made, somewhere else nobles were talking about how stupid the commoner must be; some girls were talking about how it was a waste to beat a beautiful (in a crude way) face like that.

This kind of talking stopped in seconds when the subject of said talking arrived, his short master on one side trying her best to keep a prideful look and a maid on the other with an expression that reflected how worried she was. Surprisingly enough, the familiar actually had a confident look on his face. He had unruly red hair cut short, looking a lot like some kind of hunter. Said hair matched greatly with his green eyes that quietly looked around, memorizing the scenario in (the almost impossible) chance that he actually had to retreat. His body build was enviable, standing taller than almost everyone else as a Germanian warlord even up to his clothes. Adopting the barbarian view that most tristanians inflicted on their northern neighbours, he was now shirtless (to avoid damaging his clothes, as he had said to the girls besides him) and anyone could see the uncountable number of scars all around his body. Some of the most stunning, as the girls noted, were three aligned scars that covered the center of his thorax as if a big beast had hit him there and another small scar in the middle of his abdomen, as if he had once been stabbed.

"I see you are not all talk after all. I almost thought you were running away!" Guiche said with theatrical motions. Truth was, he got a little (if only slightly) worried when he saw the scars. The was only so much time a man could be hit, but that commoner looked like he had been in a war for years non-stop. Even a mercenary - like the ones his father paid to help against orcs - would be ashamed to show battle scars before him.

"Honestly, this is what I should be saying, boy. Don't worry, I will hold back a little" Drake replied, as the students noted, without sarcasm. That was enough to get Guiche furious. It looked like he would need to do what the Zero couldn't: put some sense into the guys head. Not only that, he treated the Gramont as a kid while having an obviously young look: to say he was twenty wouldn't be irrational.

"That's enough, you savage. My runic name is 'The Bronze' and I shall teach you your place with my Valkyries!" He said, raising his rose wand from which three petals feel. If one was to look closely, they would notice Drake, now some meters in front of Guiche, got a suddenly serious look on his face. The Valkyries he knew were one of the independent groups, the few creatures powerful enough to deny the power of the Four Creators. If the Four were human, that would mean waging war against the 'heretics', but they were content on simply allowing said groups a small piece of land, where they were free to reign as they see fit (that actually applied to every race, since the Four rarely intervened on their business; that "permission" was only a reassurance). He couldn't imagine how a lowly earth mage would call upon a Valkyrie, but maybe he should play serious. That line of thought lasted no more than a few seconds, as the petals hit the ground and metal golems rose from them. That was it? These were the Valkyries?

The only one who noticed the look of relief that quickly vanished from his faced was the short blue-haired Thabita. Unlike usual (as noted by Kirche) she was actually watching the duel with full attention. The night before, as she flew around the Academy - partially to get to know her familiar better, part to simply feel the wind on her face - she thought no one would be able to notice her, but the scarred familiar actually did and waved in her direction. Irukukku then started talking about how that strange man talked to her hours before. He was no normal man, that she was certain.

And so did everyone else moments later when the first valkyrie sped up in his direction, aiming a punch at his stomach. Everyone thought he would surely evade or try to block, but were left surprised. Instead of caring about taking damage, the familiar named Drake simply took the hit head-on, as if he felt nothing.

"Hey, master, choose an element! I shall give you a good show" He then said, as if he didn't even acknowledged the golem before him. Louise was astonished just like the rest of the crowd but soon composed herself enough to reply "Fire" in a trembling voice.

"Fire it is" the man said and finally turned to the bronze golem that was now trying his luck with another hit, this time with the spear it carried in its right hand. But before it could, Drake sucked a lot of air through his mouth, just to intercept the spear aimed at his head with a fire breath that would leave a salamander ashamed. The blue flames that left his mouth started melting the construct in seconds before the eyes of everyone. When the other two valkyries came to attack - one with a sword and the other with a mace - from both of his sides, he simply grabbed the mace aimed at his head, blocking its wielder, while he melted the sword one. Satisfied, the familiar used an unnatural strength to throw both mace and golem into the air, only to melt them with his blue fire once again.

The courtyard now filled with silence, and nobles and servants alike tried to understand what had happened before their eyes. Murmurs and whispers started their magic of spreading rumors as people created theories about how the 'commoner' was able of breathing fire like a salamander. The first one to ask aloud what everyone wanted to known was finally Guiche himself, with an expression that mixed terror and surprise.

"Y-y-you, w-what the hell are you!?" he asked, pointing to the redhead with his wand, that looked back with eyes were not green anymore but as red as his hair, his pupils oval like that of a dragon.

"That depends on who you ask, actually" The scarred man started "My creators called me simply 'Blessed One', the orcs took it to call my kind 'demigods', the elves enjoy naming us 'Apostles'..." That made everyone there hold their breath for whatever that guy was, the elves had even given him a title! "most goblins have been calling me 'Savior' and 'Master' for some time and both Fairies and Valkyries call me 'Servant', though not with the same intent". Sure enough, the Fairies simply stated his job before the Four, while the Valkyries despised him and his kind. "Finally, humans classify us as 'Dragonians'"

"D-d-dragonian?" Guiche, just like everyone (exception of Thabita) hadn't understood. The word meant nothing to him. Was it because his power resembled that of dragons?

"Yes, dragonians. We are those chosen by the Four Dragons, the source of magic and energy, to act as their agents among the mortals. We give up our previous bonds and even our memories in a lot of cases to serve then. If you want to know about me specifically, I'm known as Drake, The Peacemaker, Savior of Goblins, Master of Elements, Killer of the Corrupted." The speech continued, leaving the nobles shocked. The most shocked one was obviously Louise. She had thought herself a failure of uncomparable proportions and her familiar a simple commoner. Now she noticed that, had he wanted to, he could have killed her without a drop of sweat. "Now, Guiche 'The Bronze', I promised my Master I would not kill you and avoid hurting you. If you yield now I will let you go unharmed."

"I-...I-" Guiche was terrified. He knew by looking into the dragonian's eyes that he could not win against such a monster. For the first time, Guiche was afraid of even trying. "I yield..."

The rumors didn't take long to start. Few hours later, people would be talking about the human dragon summoned by the Zero, capable of winning against a mage on a whim.


	2. Settled Dragon

**Well, that went smoothly. I expected it would take me a lot longer to write this chapter, specially with the lack of action scenes. Some may argue I simply skipped over a lot of content, but I think it was good enough.**

**This time I spent more time with a "third-person focused on a character" style and found it easier to write, so I might stick to it. Please review to give me some feedback**

**Talking about reviews, I was actually surprised with the reception to my first chapter. My standards might be too low, but I didn't actually expect a review, let alone three! Two of them I answered in PM, but the last talks about a point I should clarify now.**

**Will this story have harem themes? Probably not. Maybe later on I could add it to the story, but I don't think it is necessary (or that it matches the character I created); If you are expecting some romance here, you will probably be disappointed. Now, let's stop talking and get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

"So, what are **you** doing here?" my Master said, pointing at the two 'guests' in her room. After that little show not long ago (I refuse to call such a boring display a 'duel'), my Master brought me to her room, yelling all the way about what kind of monster I was. In her haste, she didn't even notice the two figures of Tabitha and Kirche coming along.

"Curious" the dragon sister said, simply. She then locked her gaze in my direction, as if I was some kind of monster expecting just the best moment to attack. It was kind of interesting that Kirche was silent; I was under the impression she was the one that did the talking.

"Master, my powers are no secret where I come from. I see no reason to make them one on this land" I answered while replying the bluette's gaze.

"Yes, yes, Valliere, everyone want to know about your marvelous familiar" Kirche said with a kind of irritating tone. Not sarcastic, just irritating.

My Master was about to reply angrily, but - surprising both elementals - Tabitha spoke once again.

"The Four" she started, pointing her staff at me "Explain"

With a sigh, I started my hour long explanation

"The Four, as we call them, are the original beings, the source of life and magic" that got everyone's attention "Each one is an immensely powerful dragon, each one with a specific elemental affinity. Even when they were eggs, their energy dispersed through the land and molded it accordingly.

I raised four fingers, listing each one of my creator: "The Fire Lady, Ignis, was born in the North. Around her egg volcanoes were formed and created mountains whose summit touches the clouds;At the South there was Water Lord Atlantis, whose power flooded the region, leaving only islands; At west we have the Earth Lady, Gaia, that created giant forests, with trees that reach tens of meters. Finally we have Aeris, the Wind Dragon. The eastern land around his egg turned into large plains." the only sound in the room was my voice, as the mages listened "Not even The Four know where they come from, just that it's their magic that power the world around us. The nature was formed using their energy and then animals were born. At some point sentient creatures appeared: the elves, humans, orcs, fairies, valkyries, goblins..."

"What kind of heresy is that?! The Founder-" my Master started what I knew was a religious lecture regarding her beliefs, probably coming up with an origin for life and magic involving some messianic figure that just happens to be human. The kind of thing I have already heard again and again.

"I don't know about your religion Master, but I've met the Creators in person. Nothing you say will make me believe they don't exist" I cut back to the point. Nobles, priests and maniacs always went on and on with these kinds of lecture. "it doesn't matter either way. Just because the gods of my land are dragons, doesn't mean this land's divinities are too. If your religion have some kind of hell, I can spend some of my time there when I die. There are already..." I made a mental count on my head. "...Three or four other hells I must attend to."

That made the room silent for some seconds, until Tabitha started with her questions again

"Dragonian" it is interesting how much can be be said when saying so little "different?"

"My race is not naturally born like yours. Instead, we are chosen by the Four Creators, that pour part of their soul into us. We are granted power, age, knowledge and respect so that we act as their agents. We change completely in the process, so even a goblin can be a dragonian. I was originally human, a citizen of the northern kingdoms." It would probably be too hard to explain the variety of social orders, specially considering it had been long since I cared about them. The North still had a monarchy, but various regions had separated into new nations. If I started talking about the city-states of the west It would never end.

The mages were having a hard time believing, as I noticed. Bad enough, considering I didn't even mention the idea of different worlds. My people already had problems with mages disappearing due to mistakes in summoning, and the concept of summon by itself was something. When I once inquired Lady Ignis about that, she said there was an uncountable number of planes, almost never touching each other. It took some time to sink everything in, since her examples were nothing short of unbelievable - worlds without magic, where humans used machines for everything, worlds where dragons were not gods, but harbingers of destruction killed by shouting barbarians... Well, now that I had first-hand experience I could not deny it.

My Master was looking at me, opening and closing her mouth, not knowing which question to ask first. But before she could ask any, Kirche made her first question

"Wait, so that makes you a fire mage, darling?" now, that is strange. When someone talk about things that go against your religion and everything you believe, it's not normal to pay attention to the small details, right? Not only that, but when she started calling me 'darling'?

"I believe naming myself 'Master of Elements' before. At some point in my life, that is, about three hundred years ago, I was a fire mage alright. But dragonians are not bound by the limits of human magic"

"Wait up, how old are you?!" my Master almost yelled. That is one problem with humans: because they are so short-lived, they always assume I am young.

"Two hundred and sixty seven years old, if I'm not mistaken. When you stop aging you also stop caring." I replied calmly. It took me a moment to notice that someone who knows nothing about the blessing would think i was simply lying.

"If you are 'only' that old, how could you be a fire mage three hundred years ago?" Kirche asked with half a smile in her face.

"That's because the one you know as 'me' is only this old. I said before the process changes one completely, so I don't consider my existence before it to be really 'me'" I explained simply. Kirche seemed satisfied with this answer, but continued asking her questions

"But you were still a fire mage once, right? Does that mean Louise's affinity is fire?" I could notice my Master's face brighten for a second at the suggestion...

"No it isn't.." before that bright disappeared a moment later. "Actually, I'd be relieved if she was"

"And why is that?" my Master asked, cocking her head

"Because fire magic is something I understand, it's something I can fight." I started explaining "It takes me a glimpse at a magi to know their affinity, their power and their ability, but your aura is something I simply can't identify"

"Aura?" Tabitha asked, narrowing her eyes. I could see the same question on the other's face

"Yes, aura. Humans are unique in that they are always releasing their internal energy to the outside, for anyone capable to see. The color indicates the affinity - elemental or not - of the human. For your people's limited magic there are only four: red, white, blue and green." fire, air, water and earth "obviously, the stronger the person, the more their aura spreads. That can be deceiving, though. By training and usage, you unconsciously start controlling your aura, so a high skilled mage's aura is small, but really dense. Your aura" I pointed at Tabitha "shifts between white and blue and is tightly controlled, so I assume you are really skilled, while you" I then pointed at Kirche "have a red aura that is quite controlled for a young mage, but still nothing beyond average considering the real deal".

"And...and what about me? Let me guess, I'm Zero, with no aura at all, right?" my Master then asked, with a depressed look. It almost made me laugh out loud.

"As If. Your aura is the single biggest puzzle I've seen in a long time" I started and, for some reason, surprised the trio "Your aura, unlike any I've seen, is colorless. Not only that, your energy reserve is so big that the amount you release is almost oppressing. You are no elemental, I assure you of that; your affinity, whatever it is, is something without precedence for my people and, it seems, for your people too" I locked my eyes on my Master's "And if there is something I learned the hard way, is that nothing is more frightening than the unknown. I'm afraid of you, Master, and anyone who isn't is most surely a fool"

* * *

Louise's mind was going through an overload. Her familiar was not human, but some kind of superior dragon-hybrid race. Said familiar could breath fire and, according to him, could do things just as awesome with the other elements. The same fire-breathing, non-human familiar stated she was, different from what everyone in her life (save for her sister Cattleya) said, a powerful mage. Not only that, this one fire-breathing, non-human, two hundred years old familiar was **afraid** of her! Nobody was afraid of her! Of her explosive failures, maybe, but not from her!

It was because of this internal stupor that she didn't notice the sudden change in status quo that happened around her. Some hours ago, she was a well known laughing material for most of the students and even some (the most bold) of the staff. Now, as she walked to the Headmaster's room with her familiar quietly following her with his own thoughts in mind, people would look at the duo with amazement, disbelief and even some fear. It would take something at least as groundbreaking to put her mind in place.

" Master, may I ask you a question?" her monster familiar asked out of nowhere and took her away for her thoughts

" Y-yes?"

"Well..." he looked up for a second as if unsure and looked at her "how do I know I'm hungry?"

And her mind was back on its tracks with the bomb her familiar dropped.

"What do you mean?" she couldn't control her eye from twitching.

"You see, I don't usually get hungry or tired, but simply use magical energy to keep my body running at all times. Now, after that little demonstration I'm feeling something that may be hunger"

"Then simply eat!" Louise said, massaging her forehead. "Go to the kitchens, I must speak with Old Osmond because a certain familiar decided to duel with a student..."

Her grumpiness was already returning to her, better off get away from the main source of it.

"Understood. Should I wait you in your room?"

"Yes, please"

* * *

Wash some clothes. Simple enough, doesn't involve being eyed by male nobles, is far away from hearing complaints from female nobles because of some 'mistake' and leave her free to let her mind travel to whichever was the last book her cousin got for her (in this case, _The Hot Cook for The Germanian Baron_). Her mornings did not involve meeting a 'commoner' familiar nor start talking with him about all kinds of things, since the good looking (if a little brutish) man didn't seem to know anything about the place he was, and she knew more than most commoners - a maid's greatest weapon were her ears, in most cases.

The man named Drake was nice enough to her and sounded a lot like the guards she talked to back on Tarbes, the ones who protected the landlord: loyalty, focus on the job, good life stories. He told her, when asked, about some places of his homeland that she never heard about and could not help but being amazed.

Everything nice and funny, until she went back to deliver the washed uniforms. When she got back, she was welcomed with a scene of him discussing (a pretty one-sided discussion, since he didn't even pay attention) with one of the junior nobles, a flop known by all the servants for trying to seduce them. The scene soon escalated and for some reason the discussion turned into a challenge.

To finish (or maybe start, considering it was still morning) the day, she then watched as said familiar easily kicked the ass of said noble in seconds while breathing fire, just to make things even more ridiculous by saying he wasn't even human to begin with.

And now he was talking to her, asking where the kitchens were and she was actually being friendly and taking him there personally. That kind of thing was not what she signed in for.

"Oh, yes, Siesta" he started, as if remembering something "I'm sorry for not telling you I wasn't human. According to my Master 'It's not okay to keep such important things a secret" he quoted with his master, with an almost sarcastic tone when he said 'important'. She noted that that was the first time his tone was not serious or neutral, except during the duel, when he kept a (quite scary) smile on his face.

"No, no, it's okay! It's not like I asked anyway!" Siesta replied quickly "But your master must have been angry, right? I don't think a familiar keeps secrets from their master, specially such a big one"

"I didn't even consider it a secret, actually. It's common sense where I come from, so I simply dismissed the chance of anyone not knowing it. I will probably need to explain that a lot while I'm here"

"Wait, do you mean you plan on leaving?" she, like Kirche had done before, focused on small 'meaningless' details. "From what I knew, familiar contracts are for life, aren't they?"

He sighed before answering her, looking at the sunny sky above them

"If I'm here in the first place, it's because my masters - my first ones - allow it. When they want me back, I'll go."

"Are you certain of that? The Spring-Time Familiar Summoning Ritual is a sacred ritual, after all"

"The blessing my creators set on my body is sacred too, so I don't really see the point..."

"Well.." she notice she didn't have a good reply for that. But she could ask something else "Oh, yes, you talked about these 'creators' again. How were you born, exactly?"

"A long time ago, this body was actually human. The Four found me worthy of their blessing and burned me with their life. A piece of their souls reside in my body and, in exchange, I follow their orders"

"Mmmm... I think I understand..." she actually didn't "but, if you were human, how was your life back then?"

"I don't remember. In the transformation I lost most of my identity, including my memories"

"How tragical!" Siesta couldn't help but feel some pity. She couldn't imagine how it must be to simply lose so much.

"Not really, it's like I actually reme- oh, is this the kitchen?" he stopped walking, pointing to the building they were now in front of. Sure enough that was the kitchen.

They went inside with a fair share of curious looks from the staff. It had been more than enough time for the rumors to spread and everyone was staring at Drake. Siesta proceeded to introduce him to everyone, that greeted him accordly. The mood became even better when he stated he was no noble, not even caring about such systems. For the servants, someone like that was an unique sight, specially a nice guy (if not really talkative) like the dragonian. Even Marteau, who was skeptical at first, got friendly when Drake openly stated he found nobility a 'futility' and gave him a hot meal.

The look on the readhead face when he started eating really surprised the maid. For a moment, he looked like a kid who just got a present, a mix of pleasure and surprise on his face. He then ate the plate as if it was an appetizer, the cooked meat vanishing in seconds.

* * *

In fiction, it's accepted that uncommon is the rule, that mundane and order have no place. But This story is still taking place at a school so, unlike some epic High Fantasy tale, the days passed by through the 8 day week of Halkegenian calendar. Students spent their times learning magic, flirting and spreading rumors like any other school. The staff continued on their daily tasks of cleaning, cooking and having to stand up with preposterous noble kids. Professors continued teaching and, in their free time, developing the kind of research that was financed by their working place. One of those teachers, Jean Colbert, went through one of the biggest puzzles of his life; it took him days to find the old books and scrolls to present his theory to the Headmaster, but too much points didn't match: Gandálfr, The Legendary Familiar, Shield of God was supposed to have the ability to wield any weapon. At no point it was said he (or she) breathed fire, nor any of the things Louise de La Vallière was supposedly able to do. According to the familiar, he wasn't even human.

He had no explanation for such a thing and, after every other experiment he requested throughout the years, Old Osmond obviously wouldn't give him the credibility he needed to check his theory - that involved entering the school vault, where one of Galdálfr supposed weapons resided.

He wasn't the only one trying to find his way into the vault, of course. But the other person (who had much less academy reasons) already had a plan that was going to be executed - one way or the other - at the fast approaching Familiar Evaluation Fair.

Said event was well known for attracting commoners and nobles alike from the closer feuds and even some special cases from other parts of the kingdom (mainly parents that saw fit to evaluate their sons and daughters themselves). Because of that, the Fair was considered one of the Academy's most important events, along with the more reserved Sleipnir Ball. It was an unspoken rule that the young mages should, along with their familiars, do their best to impress the public and show their abilities. That was made even more important when the Princess, Henrietta de Tristain, announced she would be present.

With the Fair fast approaching, the courtyards turned into a battlefield, where magi fought with showings. Most of them were not aiming to first place - when your classmate summoned a dragon, it's not exactly a fair fight - but were working hard nonetheless. The only exception seemed to be the prideful pinkette whose familiar had become the center of attention during the week.

Her calmness, though, came from an entire different reason than what most would think. Through the week most of her time was spent in the library or in her room, trying her best to learn any new kind of magic - if her familiar said she was special, she might as well find what kind of specialty she had. And if it wasn't for said familiar relaying her the information she got from Siesta (with whom he came to spend more and more of his time) who asked eagerly what he would do for the Fair, she would still be studying right until the event itself.

So that is how, the night before the Evaluation Fair, Louise released all the emotion she didn't during the week, worried sick about what Drake should show to the public.

Louise was certain he could surely make a show with a simple display of power, but the dragonian had showed, as reported by Siesta (who came worried to the Vallière talking about her familiar), a lack of common sense in some situations, a fact that could prove even embarrassing that not showing anything at all. She was now, during a time when she was usually already sleeping, making sure no mistakes would be made.

"Understand what I'm saying?" She asked her familiar, pointing a finger at his face. he was standing up, leaning on the wall and just besides the only door to the room, hearing and considering every word Louise said. She had spent a good part of the last hour explaining to him, again and again and again, how the event was extremely important and he couldn't embarrass her.

"Yes, I do, Master. But I have yet to understand what exactly I should do when I get on stage" he answered in his usual neutral tone.

"I want you to impress the crowd! Just do something amazing to surprise everyone!" she replied irritated. Her familiar, it seemed, didn't understand the concept of a Fair, or even of a show. Had it been any other master, they would have simply explained how things worked. But Louise's mind worked differently than that of most people. Her mindset was based on the Rule of Steel her mother imprinted into her: she would never simply explain things to her familiar, specially when he was supposed to be a two-hundred years old dragon hybrid.

"Just use the greatest spell you can! Why is it so hard for you to understand?!"

"If you wanted me to use magic you should have just said so, Master" he answered as if it was her fault they were having that discussion (surely it wasn't) "Although it wouldn't be recommended for me to use my greatest spells if not in battle"

"And why is that?"

"I don't think the Academy would still be standing afterwards, Master"

* * *

The commoners and even some nobles like to dream that they could become princes and princesses, being known and loved by their countrymen, meet important mages, be able to wield the most powerful magic there were. None of them, however, wanted the duties that were inherent to such a position: the years of training, the discipline, the unspoken rules of etiquette and, of course, the politics.

Oh, how she hated the politics; play the dirty games that happened behind the scenes, the stratagems of power that formed every government. Please a noble she didn't like, for his lands were important and his political support even more; create laws she didn't like to please powerful figures... Sometimes she wanted to throw all that in the hands of Cardinal Mazarin and rest.

So, when she saw the chance to get away from the capital if even for a few days and, most importantly, meet her childhood friend she really wished hadn't forgotten about her, Henrietta de Tristain, Princess (to be Queen) of Tristain obviously jumped in.

The Familiar Evaluation Fair was only the next day, but to meet Louise Françoise in such a situation would be too impersonal: she wanted to hug her, talk to her like she did years ago.

So now there she was, walking in the middle of the nights through the dark halls of Tristain Academy of Magic, in the direction of her old friend's room. It took time to convince Old Osmond to tell her where it was. She could always order him using her authority, but she didn't like that method - it made her feel like she was some kind of tyrant.

Henrietta knew she was in the wrong, obviously. To have a princess walking alone during the night was never a smart idea not even in the castle, much less in a large school hours away from most of her guard. Agnes didn't even know of her plans (since she would probably disagree and keep watch over her bed to make sure) so not even the Musketeer Squad would protect her.

But now those worries were completely ignored by her, as she finally found the right corridor and the right door, knocking on it quickly. When it opened, though, the face who welcomed her was not that of her pink-haired, petite friend, but the one of a big redhaired man with green eyes that met hers in a methodical look - analysing her. She prepared to apologize for knocking the wrong door and go back when she heard.

The voice she was expecting to hear. The voice of her childhood friend, almost unchanged.

"Who is it, this late at night?" Louise Françoise's question ringed in her years, and she answered by taking off the hood that covered the most part of her face.

"Oh, how I longed to see you, Louise Françoise!" her exact thoughts came out of her mouth and she ran to embrace her confused friend.

"Y-y-your Highness!" Louise reacted in shock as the princess gave her a hug

"You don't need to be so formal, Louise Fraçoise, not you. Don't you remember the time we spent together in our childhood?" Henrietta could not avoid a little bit of disappointment. Could it be that the years without contact were enough to make her forget?

"O-of course, Your Highness. I remember those times fondly!" Louise denied her inner thoughts, kneeling down as they separated "I'm honored I could be in such a position, so close to Your Highness!"

"Please, Louise, call me Henrietta, I don't need formalities from you!" the Princess said, trying to calm the petite girl in front of her. But then she took a short glance at the other person inside that room, the man that was now simply looking at both girls, arms folded. She couldn't help but make assumptions:

"Could it be...I interrupted something?!" her hands covered her mouth as she assumed her presence there might not have been a good thing. She should have thought about that possibility, right? Louise was already 16, it would be understandable for her to already be interested in that kind of thing. Her Highness blushed at the thought.

Looking at said blush, Louise's face also reddened as she stood up "No, no, Your Highness, this man is just my familiar!" she said, pointing at the man that was still in the same position, as if turned into a statue.

If the concept by itself wasn't so unimaginable, she would have considered it an excuse and quickly made her leave. But not even the worst liar would try to convince someone with such an argument were it not the truth. Thinking back, if it was possible for a human to be summoned, it would be no one other than Louise. The pitiful lack of talent to practical magic was something she was aware of. If she was able to summon a familiar, Henrietta would believe in whatever came out of the magic circle.

"Familiar?" but even as all these thought crossed her mind, she could not avoid asking (just to be sure). She took a moment to finally look at the man attentively. If she was to guess where he was from, it would obviously be Germania. Tall, redhead, green-eyed and with a brutish physique. The kind of man you would expect from the kingdom most tristatians called 'barbarian'.

"Y-yes, this is Drake, the familiar I summoned during the Spring-Time Familiar Summoning Ritual. He is..." she stopped for a moment, showed a thoughtful expression and turned to her familiar "Why don't you explain? It would probably be better"

The familiar nodded and unfolded his arms, but didn't kneel down as was usual in front of a monarch like her. He didn't even bow before saying:

"As my Master said, my name is Drake. In simple terms, you could say I'm a human-dragon hybrid from a far, far away land" he calmly explained, as if he had already memorized that speech from saying it over and over.

"Hybrid?" Now, that sounded a lot like a lie, if not for the serious tone on his voice. She turned back to Louise, doing her best to control her eyebrow from raising.

"Y-yes, your Highness!" she turned back to her familiar "Show it to the Princess, your power!"  
"How?" he asked, angering the young girl

"I don't know!" she said, massaging her temples before a look of inspiration showed in her face "spit fire, like you did against Giche. Just don't burn anything!" the last part was added quickly, as the familiar nodded and inspired some air. He then opened his mouth - just a little - and from the inside came a beautiful blue flame. The flame lasted just a second before he stopped it with his hand, unaffected by the heat as the flame vanished on his palm.

"Is that good enough, Master?" the familiar asked without a change in expression. Instead of answering, Henrietta could see Louise looking back at her, as if asking the same question without using words.

"That...that was amazing, Mr. Familiar!" she then turned to Louise "I knew you would summon a great familiar like you always told me you would Louise Françoise!" and the smile she showed while saying that was genuine. The smile of happiness for a friends success. Louise smiled back anxiously.

"Yes, Your Highness. I'm thankful for your feelings!"

"Now now, Louise, call me Henrietta, please. I came here to see an old friend, not a noble's daughter"

"Yes, Your High- Henrietta!" she corrected, but her tone was still one of submission beyond her governor. But she wouldn't complain

"Now, that's better. Let's talk, Louise Françoise; it's been so long since I had time to chat with a friend, and even longer since we last saw each other"

So they talked. Talked a lot. Talked about how were their lives. Talked about past stories. Talked about the Academy and magic. Talked about embarrassing topics that left Louise as red as a tomato. And talked and talked.

If she could, Henrietta would stay there, keep remembering and learning about her childhood friend's life. But just as quickly as she had come, she soon needed to leave. It was still important for her to sleep, to show a good image to the public of the Fair. That also applied to Louise, of course: her familiar was also going to present himself the day after.

It took them a little to finally say their farewells, promising that this time it would be a much shorter one. Before she finally left the room, she looked at Louise's familiar, smile and said

"Oh, Mr. Familiar, I expect you do fabulously tomorrow. With your kind of power you are sure to impress the crowd" and then she left, dropping the bomb in the room for the other occupants that remembered the discussion they were having before she arrived.


	3. Dragon in Combat

**Hey there, guys. Took me long enough to write this chapter. I swear I wrote at least 4 different version of it before being (not fully) satisfied with this one. Let's quickly answer some reviews and get to the story, shall we?**

**First of all, PEJP Bengtzone V2: the trolls on his world haven't achieved language yet. They are pretty much like Halkegenia's orcs.**

**ZERGSOMG: good thing it feels unnatural, for that was what I was looking for. The dragonians are not born, they are created to be servants, so remeber that.**

* * *

The life of a tristanian villager can be quite boring. Entertainment is limited to drinking and chatting at taverns, occasionally made funnier by the presence of a bard or, in even rarer occasions, a traveling circus. Most of the time the daily life is basically work, work and a little more work.

So it comes with no surprise that an annual event such as the Familiar Evaluation Fair, that always meant a great spectacle for the common folk and nobility alike, would be expected eagerly by everyone. Kids would start speculating about what kind of creatures they would see, grown men and women would prepare their best clothes to show to everyone else, mothers would prepare delicacies (for their standards, of course) to take to the Fair, low rank nobles would do their best to grab the attention of visitors with whom a marriage might be interesting. The expectation was only aggravated when the Princess announced she would be present: to a commoner to see a royal in person was a chance not even a single person - no matter how idiotic - would let pass.

It was expected that the audience would fill the entire courtyard the show would take place and, sure enough, hours before the beginning the place was starting to get crowded. The stage was located close to the walls, facing the main tower. To it's left and right there were two stands - one for the royal visitors and the other for the judges. Between the stage and the tower, people started to arrive and take the good places and, when the presentations finally started, it was clear some kind of record had been broken with the number of people. From one side to the other there were people of all social orders, standing and waiting for things to get started.

They weren't left disappointed, of course. First of all, Princess Henrietta de Tristain, future Queen, was announced and arrived, welcoming everyone with a warm smile and, for those lucky enough to be close to the stage, a quick touch on their hands. When the future monarch was seated on her place at the stand, still waving for the present, it was time for the familiars to show themselves.

A frog spitting water meters always, a wolf howling a song, a giant mole digging the ground and reappearing again in the middle of the crowd; most of the present believed it was a great year of familiars, until the big hitters appeared that is. After witnessing a dragon playing around with air itself and a salamander breathing fire balls that then danced in the air, most knew it was the kind of show that rarely presented itself. There were obviously those that simply named themselves and their familiar and left, but the payoff was more than enough.

At last, another noble was called - not that the commoners really cared who summoned what - and most were left confused: instead of an animal or magical creature, a man stood alone before the audience. He was no student, that was obvious by both his - apparent - age and the lack of the characteristic uniform, and stood out more like a sellsword than a noble.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière's familiar, It's a pleasure to meet you" the man proclaimed, bowing to the crowd. Was that some kind of joke? There were no human familiars, right? With questions like that on their faces, people started looking around, looking at nobles to see if it wasn't simply some uncommon thing. Most nobles, however, showed the same expression.

"Your Highness, I would try to make a good show on my own, but I noticed that you would make a show much better than me" the man said, turning to the Princess direction and receiving confused looks. "Because of that, I decided to recreate your charm before the crowd"

With a cordial bow that left everyone even more confused, the strange man raised both hands and started his show. Leaving everyone surprised, his hands started to change, skin turning into scales, nails turning into claws, along with his eyes, turning from green into a dark brown. At the same time, dust and rock started raising to the stage, ending up levitating between his deformed hands. As more of the clay that formed the courtyard clouded together, it started to take another form: from a single shapeless mass of clay, people saw a statue being made in seconds - arms being formed and refined, the torso taking the form of a dress that covered the legs. A look of concentration filled the familiar's face as the face was created, him only taking glances at the princess.

When he finished, beside him stood a life-size statue of the young monarch, so highly detailed it almost looked like she was actually the princess covered in dust. Everyone, no exceptions, was awed as different lines of thought crossed their minds. Did he just use magic without a wand? That's high level magic, isn't it? It must be at least triangle right? Why did his hands turned like that? Is he a demon?

People were so shocked the courtyard was filled with silence, and it stayed like that a good ten seconds before the Princess started to applaud. Then, as if broken out of some kind of hypnosis, everyone joined her.

Nobody was more shocked than Louise, though. It was exactly like she always wanted her evaluation to be: people acclaiming an spectacular performance from her familiar, her name in glory as she guaranteed her place in the top three of her year and even the princess being amazed at her (and her familiar's) ability.

So it only made it even more infuriating when, as if an earthquake had hit, the world around her started shaking after a huge sound of a blow came from the other side of the Academy. As the enchantments that covered the walls tried their best to keep everything in place, chunks of stone started to fall from less fortified areas, directly above the visitors.

Her familiar, quickly getting into acting, looked at her, who stood right beside the stage, nodded in the direction of the sound and, as she nodded back, jumped higher than any human could, on his way to fight whatever disrupted the show.

She could swear she saw on his face an expression she only saw once, a week earlier when her familiar - still a supposed human commoner - fought Guiche. She could not be sure, but she could swear he had a smile on his face.

* * *

_Travels with an Apostle, by Lólindir Alcarin. Chapter VII - The Mind of an Apostle_

_It's widely accepted between every sentient race - that includes even the goblins - that artificial entities (golems, personified enchantments, homunculi and any other kind) do not possess true consciousness or life. Our minds are simply incapable of creating such an advanced thing._

_The only possible exception for this rule, however, are the Apostles. Their - and our - creators not bounded by our limited knowledge and power, it would be possible, some people say, to achieve "A true artificial inteligence"._

_Through the time I spent with an Apostle, I came to my own conclusion based on some interesting, previously unknown facts. The mindset of an Apostle varies greatly from that of my people and, I think it's safe to say, from that of humans or any one race. From my analysis, I concluded the 'dragonian' with whom i spent months traveling have a brain that works in different ways, depending on the situation._

_His 'standart' mode is defined by a neutral reaction to most of the world around him. He does think about his surroundings and would occasionally comment on situations that happened close to us, such as a tavern fight or a bird passing by, but the only kind of reaction you could get from him was curiosity. My traveling companion always made sure to learn about things he didn't know if he deemed them important, though what he considered as so differed from my point of view. He never seemed interested in the theoretical purposes of magic or informations about flora and fauna, but was quick to ask questions about more practical uses of magic (specially combat-related ones) and the purposes of a multitude of alchemical plants and animal parts. That led to interesting situations, in which he would dismiss a landmark normal people would spend minutes looking to and spend almost an hour memorizing the structure of a strange weapon we found when we were once attacked by bandits._

_If one could call him almost oblivious when like that, said person would be surprised by the sudden change that happened to him when engaging combat. From his body language to his expressions, he felt a lot more 'alive' when fighting. I am sure I never witnessed him smile, were him not in combat. If it wasn't for the unmeasurable power he displayed, being an Apostle, it would be easy to take him for a human warrior._

_It's worth noting that this may not apply to every Apostle, since, as stated before [in chapter III], they rarely work together and I have yet to meet another servant of the Creators. It's possible every one of them have a different way of thinking, based on their purposes to their lords.(...)_

* * *

Drake soon, following the sound made by whatever hit the Academy, found out what he would be dealing with. Before him stood a gigantic earth golem. the artificial being had an humanoid form, but lacked proportion: his torso was a large chunk of stone and filth, extending in thinner arms and legs that then ended into large fists and feet. It could pack a heavy punch, but it would not be really fast or flexible.

On top of the creature, where would normally be the head, stood a person covered from head to toes in cloth. Said person didn't even notice him, worrying about commanding her golem into hitting a certain point of the main tower. A point that was probably covered in heavy enchantments, since a huge part of the wall was either showing cracks from stress or was already broken, pieces of the building falling left and right, while that point was almost intact. But it would not be for long, he noted.

The demi-human knew full well the easiest way to defeat a golem was attacking it's creator so, without wasting time, he used the element of surprise he had. His body got lighter, the air around him being used in his favor as he ran and jumped, making an arc that would end directly on the earth mage before him. It would be a perfect strike, a certain hit from an unexpected enemy, had the target not turned around for some reason he didn't care to think of.

Seeing Drake approaching fast, the thief quickly created a stone wall that rose from the golem's shoulder, just thick enough to stop her attacker and then break to pieces. Reacting fast, she used another magic, creating a pillar of stone - again out of her golem - that hit him point blank and threw him off.

For a moment it looked like the man had passed out or died when he hit the ground, but in the blink of an eye he was already back up, running in her direction again. This time though, she had the advantage. She commanded her golem to move, preparing to intercept her approaching enemy with its massive fist.

It was a surprised for both when, out of nowhere, the shoulder of the golem exploded along with the wall, leaving only a token resistance to anyone trying to get inside the vault on the other side. The thief looked around to try and find the source of the explosion, a second year student that probably had more courage (or stupidity) than brains.

Shifting her attention to the most dangerous enemy - an explosion is much, much worse than a tackle, after all - the already reconstructing golem moved its right fist in the direction of the pink haired student. Like everything that had happened to her until now, it didn't go as planned, as the redhaired man from before appeared out of nowhere, blocking the attack with his body.

Already infuriated by the stranger who kept getting in her away, before he could get up from the direct hit - Brimir knows how he survived so far - the golem grabbed him and raised its hand. Whatever magic the student used it was enough to do what her golem couldn't, and now a single hit would be enough to break the wall. Solving two problems on one go, her golem punched the wall again, throwing the body - after all, no human could survive that much damage - inside along with the remainings of the wall.

* * *

Fouquet was having a bad day, that was for certain. Plan A was simple: use the distraction the Princess gave, get inside the vault, grab the target and go away as quickly as possible. That was blown up when that damn wind mage appeared out of nowhere, along with the pink-haired student she remembered being a Vallière. She was forced into Plan B: if a fight is necessary, stun the enemy, get the target and run.

But fate was a sadistic thing, it seemed. Out of all the mages in the Academy, her enemy had to be a triangle - if not square, for all she knew - that could keep his reason after a direct hit, cast magic mid-air to land safely and then go back for more. However, as bad as it seemed, she could get over such an obstacle: she was a powerful mage herself, experienced enough and could take a single mage head-on. But no, God was not yet satisfied, he needed to add another element to the equation: a walking bomb element.

That then led to Plan C: if necessary, kill the witness and do your damn job. She never liked killing - she was a thief, not a murderer - and even if she knew the world wasn't some fairy tale where nobody ever killed anyone, it didn't make the act any better.

Fouquet took a brief moment to look in the direction of her fallen foe, finding a big pile of rubble that was probably covering the body. That guy was good: he didn't hesitate, didn't waste time with all the talking nobles enjoyed doing and cast faster than she could even see. During their small battle she almost thought the guy had used magic without a wand - she quickly dismissed the idea, obviously. It was a shame, for a talent like that to lose to an enemy who barely saw his face.

But now was not the time to think about that. She still needed to get the object she came here for, after all. Her contractors paid her good money - enough for Tiffa to pay for three months worth of food for the kids - to get the artifact, and that she would do so.

The "Staff of Destruction" was easy enough to find. It was inside a wooden box with at least three magic seals, the kind of thing most mages would be unable to open. She was not like most mages - with a little bit of dedication the box would be open for her - but that wasn't part of the job.

She got hold of the box and made her way out. Even with all the problems, at least she would get what she came there for, right? God, whatever form he had, in whatever plane he existed, answered her question with a big "no". She took two steps outside, on top of her golem, before she was attacked. A fire snake circled around her, it's fiery body just far enough not to burn her alive

"Surrender now!" someone shouted. Looking down on the courtyard she was welcomed with the vision of at least twenty mages. Some she could recognize: some teachers, some nobles she had stolen from in the past...The one who ordered her to surrender, though, was no other than Jean Colbert. The always docile professor, interested in all kind of different research and enough of a fool to teach her the method to enter the vault in the first place was gone. She recognized the look on his face: the look of a warrior, a ruthless man that on a whim decided not to kill her outright - the kind of man that scared her.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I need to. You are surrounded and have no way to escape." Colbert continued in an serious tone. Yeah, right, as if she wouldn't die anyway. If she got caught by the nobles before her, the best she could hope for was a painless execution and she would not accept that. The chances were almost zero alright, but if there was a chance to escape such a fate she would try, or die a decent death trying.

She was about raise her wand to try an escape: she still had a lot of willpower and was a square earth mage - half of the nobles there would count as nothing. The biggest problem was Colbert and, after him, the escape. She knew that however strange Old Osmond was, he was a powerful mage. Not to forget her Highness herself was at the Academy.

Whatever she tried had to be fast and powerful. The only reason Colbert hadn't attacked her when she raised her wand was the chance that she would simply dismiss her golem. Different magics went through her head as she imagined each outcome. Fouquet created a plan: a quick earth spear to hit Colbert and then an armor to protect her while she got away. Yes, that one would probably work.

But today, it seemed, was not her day. No, it certainly wasn't. Before she could even start to chant she detected someone touching her golem, coming from behind. She could only turn around in time to see the man that attacked her before run in her direction with a two-handed sword in hand.

No, that was impossible, right? There was no way a man could stand up after such a hit, after being buried in debris. But there he was, a sadistic smile on his face as he went through the fire snake, ignoring the burns and proceeding to stab her.

The pain almost made her pass out, as the rusty sword somehow pierced her abdomen. She started hallucinating: the sword that now crossed her body started talking, saying something about how long it had been since it was used. The man answered back, while asking about the glowing runes in his hand. She could see his burned skin turning into red scales, just to become skin again, as if never injured. Her consciousness finally drifted away as the world around her turned to black

* * *

There are very few times when things are totally unexpected: when everything around us sounds strange and confusing. For Louise, the day of the Familiar Evaluation Fair was most certainly one of those. Had someone told her a month earlier that in the time space of a day she would talk again to the princess - and that she would remember their time together years before -, see her familiar win the fair (doing something every sane person deemed impossible) and help capture one of the most notorious criminals of Halkegenia, she would consider the person crazy. Now as she stood beside her familiar on the Headmaster's room, along with Princess Henrietta, Old Osmond and Colbert she could not hide her happiness.

"The Staff of Destruction is back to its rightful place" Osmond was explaining to the Princess "It seemed Professor Colbert was right after all"

"Wait, he already knew Fouquet would act?!" happiness trade places with shock.

"I fed information for Ms. Longueville, that is, Fouquet, to see how she would react" Colbert explained "this morning I talked with the Princess and told her my suspicions, that Fouquet would attack the vault with a golem, now that the security 'was moved to protect the princess'. I told Fouquet that so that she would try to attack now and we could catch her. A lot of the nobles from the capital volunteered to try after the Princess told them."

"But still, she almost got away. If it wasn't for you" Henrietta said, turning to Louise "and your familiar distracting her, it was possible for the plan to fail"

"I-it was an honor to be of help, your Highness" Louise replied, getting on her knee

"Now, now, there is no need for such formalities, Louise Françoise. If anything, you deserve to stand tall. I already talked with Cardinal Mazarin and we saw it fit for you to receive the title of Chevalier, if you'll accept."

Okay, another thing to add to the list of unexpected things.

"I would be honored your Highness" she was still kneeling down "I'm thankful for your reward".

"That's good then. Your must be tired now. Rest, for tonight a ball will be held in commemoration of Fouquet's capture and your new title. There's still something I need to discuss with Osmond regarding those that got hurt with the debris. "

"Y-yes, your Highness" Louise finally stood up and walked outside, Drake right after her. The dragonian, even with all the abuse, didn't look hurt at all. Now that she thought about it, he didn't get any reward, right? It's true a familiar's accomplishments are the master's, but he deserved something. If not for him, she would not be alive now, and maybe Fouquet would not have been captured either. She brought the issue up: "Aren't you disappointed that you didn't get any reward? You are the one that captured Fouquet, one way or the other, right?"

"Not really. I'm but a servant for you." he looked back at her and she was surprised by his look "But if you want to reward me, Master, I'd accept if I could borrow your bed for some time. For some reason I'm really tired"

Louise answered with a simple nod and he proceeded to her room. She was still stunned, but followed at a slower pace. Her familiar hadn't looked at her in any different way: it was the neutral look he usually carried. What had surprised her were Drake's eyes: they were usually green and changed color depending on the element he was using. She had already seen his eyes change into red, brown and a creepy white when he used magic in different circumstances.

But now his eyes were not green, red, brown, white or the blue that would appear with the use of water magic. When he gave her a tired look, her familiar's eyes were black.

* * *

_Before him stood the castle of the Lich King, a glorious construct of gold and red created by the oldest of the monarchs. The outer walls extended on an hexagonal form, each one thirty meters tall, three meters thick and fifty meters long, linked together by forty meters tall circular towers. The colossal building was supposed to be so strong not even a dragon - with the obvious exception of the Four Creators - would be able to break through._

_He approached the castle inside a carriage, crossing the streets as people stood out of the way. In front of his vehicle, the owner of that palace stood on an open cart, saluting his subjects warmly and receiving a warm response from young, old, men and women the isolated country, other nations propagandize how the undead made the ones under his reign live in terror, taking from them their food and property, but everything in front of him told a different story. Drake knew how common it was for a despot to force their subjects into loyalty, glorifying their poverty and hunger in name of their great leader, but the people before him looked well-fed and wealthy. He could swear he didn't see a single beggar ever since he crossed the city gates._

_The dragonian paid attention to the king he would soon be in an audience with: his whole body was covered in a red and black cloth, except for his head. While the torso and arms were covered in a beautiful tunic that was then covered by a red cape, the head was exposed, showing the face of a young man - possibly on his thirties - with gentle features, black eyes and hair and a captivating smile._

_It was with that smile on the face that he waved his gloved hand around, sometimes lowering himself to touch the hand of a lucky person. The ceremony continued until they finally reached the walls, the massive iron gates opening to a vision of the inside._

_Between the outer and inner walls there was a courtyard about twenty meters long, covered with a short grass that seemed better treated than that of most human castles. The empty space served more to make a siege harder, if someone was ever stupid enough to try, being a place to store weapons and food closer to the outer walls._

_The inner walls were, differently from what one would expect, shorter and thinner than the outer ones, being fifteen meters in height and one and a half meter thick. That was due to the fact that if anything was actually capable of destroying the outer walls it would either be weakened and tired (the reduced protection being enough to stop it while the guards killed whatever monster it was) or powerful beyond imagination (and not even ten walls would stop it)._

_The chariots finally arrived at the castle inside. A golden wonder that would make most other castles he had seen look small and weak. Not like he really cared, since he was not sight seeing._

_He was lead to a dining room, a large table on the center - long enough for thirty to seat - occupied most of it while the walls were covered with paintings and ornaments. There weren't guards, though: the only two people inside now was him and the king._

_"So, Servant of the Four, what brings one of such importance to my humble lair" The king asked him turning in his direction. Now that they were alone there was no need for masks, so he touched his own face with his still gloved hand and Drake saw as the magic was used to turn his face back to its original state. Where once there were eyes, now were the holes of the skull; the warm smile gave place to the cadaveric smile of a skinless face; the hair was no longer there, showing the white cranium completely._

_That was the true Lich King, in his undead form._

_"You are already aware of the reason." Drake cut to the point, unsurprised by the transformation "The forces of corruption grow stronger. The Creators gave us permission to use any and all methods to stop The Corrupted and end this crisis. I came here to ask for your abilities in the upcoming battles"_

_"Oh, you and your masters need my help, is that what you're saying" it wasn't a question, but an affirmation._

_"This is a grave threat, you should know. Your position was granted by the Creators and I shall not force your support, but if the hammer falls, it will hit you too" Drake answered seriously. If the King still had any skin on his undead face, he could swear it would show a sarcastical grin._

_"A threat? No, I don't think so. Was it a threat, the Four would have already dealt with it long ago" the undead walked up to a window, hands on his back in a formal stance. If he had eyes, they would probably be scanning the scenario of his kingdom. Drake didn't answer, simply giving an inquisitive look - demanding an explanation. The Lich King didn't look at his face but reacted accordingly."Tell me, young one, do you know about the White Prince?"_

_"The heretical northern prince, who refused the lead of the Four and brought half the North along with his blasphemies, if I remember correctly. How does it relate to the current matter?"_

_"That, young one, was the last threat the Four faced, purged and used for their objectives before it became dangerous" he then turned back to the dragonian "I trust you and your people to deal with this matter without any help. That's what you exist for: burn the creator's enemies to ashes"_

_"You speak in riddles, Lich King. If that's your last answer I shall leave and return to where I'm needed" Drake answered. He had known the taste of the man - or could he be called that - for this kind of talk, speaking without saying anything, as if expecting his visitors to read his mind. He didn't have time for that kind of thing._

_"So be it. I believe in your ability, Servant...Drake, was it?" The Lich King, if only for a moment, sounded almost disappointed. But it would be hard for Drake to know. He didn't have a face to read and his aura, unlike that of humans, didn't change shape with the emotions that made the human existence._

_Not wasting any time, Drake took his leave, back to the battlefield._

* * *

**Well, I must point something here that you may ask. First of all, about Colbert: as it was pointed out in other fics before, he was once a soldier. Not only that, but an especially powerful one. It made sense for him to not only be able of multi-tasking (searching for information on the Gandalfr and investigating Fouquet) and also notice some suspicious things (like a secretary with no background asking some questions). Regarding Derf, now: he will be back soon, just wait.**

**I think that's all. Just as a last alert: the update may come faster or not depending on my time and inspiration. I will try to write as much as I can now, because the second semester will be spent studying hard. See you all next time!**


	4. Smiling Dragon

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Chevalier Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and Royal Princess Henrietta de Tristain" a servant announced at the door and, like a silence spell, the effect was instantaneous. Small talks ended, drinks were left unfinished, dancing stopped as the music suddenly changed to another rhythm to welcome the main characters of the event. Both entered together and holding hands in a courtial way. The young royal walked with a trained grace, a purple dress fitting perfectly on her body, a perfect combination for the jewelry she wore. In her finger rested the Ruby of Water, one of Tristain's most important treasures, and on her head a small crown, decorated with blue and translucent gems.

Beside her, the Vallière wore a pink dress that matched her hair, a family dress that she saved for special occasions such as this one. One could say her spotlight was diminished by the presence of the princess, but the elegance with which she walked along her friend was still enough to draw enough attention. For those moments nobody remembered she was Louise 'The Zero'. Before them stood a noblewoman - the daughter of a duke - who carried her status perfectly.

It still took some moment for everything to come back to normal, the talking, drinking and flirting only returning when both when to speak with Headmaster Osmond and then going their own ways. Louise calmly walked around, receiving invitation after invitation for dances from various nobles. She knew most of them by family name: a student from house Burgundy, another from house Phélypeaux, a guest from de Lannoy... She was sure to politely refuse them all, of course.

Slowly she made her way to the empty balcony outside. The windy night meant it was probably deserted, but she decided to check either way. Some time before she had arrived in her room expecting to find her familiar inside, sleeping. Just before a servant had come to ask her if the dragonian had any other clothes he could use for the ball, and that if he didn't the court would provide one. She was told to send him so it could be arranged, but her room was empty when she arrived so, not having time to search him, she prepared for the night that awaited her, taking the time only a woman could to get ready.

Now she was looking around trying to find him amidst the crowd - It would only serve to shame herself if her familiar arrived dressed in burned and torn rags, of course (there was no way she could be worried about him, right?). When she got outside, retreating for a second because of the coldness of the night, she finally found him and relaxed.

Watching the two moons up in the sky, the red haired stood almost as still as a statue. The man (could she call him that?) had most of his back covered by a beautiful black cape that went down almost to his feet, but allowed her to see the fine leather boots he now wore. They were noble clothes alright, and for some reason it actually fit him not only in size, for that could be arranged with magic, by also in style. It looked almost as if he always wore those kind of clothes.

"Hey, partner, someone arrived" she heard and looked around. That wasn't Drake's voice even if it was male - this voice had a kind of metallic sound in it. When he heard, her familiar turned around, giving the chance for Louise to finally look at his clothes. On the top he wore a decorated red shirt that looked like the kind of thing a Earl wouldn't mind wearing - it might even be one that lent it - while his pants were, like the cape, completely black. It obviously matched him, she thought. What certainly didn't, in her opinion, was the fact that he was now carrying a sheathed sword in his hands and the fact that, when he looked at her, something that could almost pass as a surprise expression appeared on his face, being quickly exchanged for the serene and neutral expression that she already expected to his on his face.

"Master. I was waiting for you, but it seems I got a little distracted and didn't hear they announcing you" her familiar said. he then proceeded to raise the still sheathed sword "Derf here was telling me some stories and brought back some memories."

"Derf?" she asked confused. For all she saw, there were only the two of them outside

"The sword, Master" the dragonian explained "Derflinger, this is my Master, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Master, this sword is Lord Derflinger"

She was silent for a second, thinking maybe her familiar had gone insane for some reason, when the metallic voice she heard before spoke again

"Oh, so this is your Master. I must admit partner, she's a little...shorter than I imagined" now Louise noticed the voice - and the insult - came from the two-handed sword Drake was carrying. If this was a normal situation, she would not hesitate to pick up her wand and yell at the sentient artifact and maybe blow him up. But now she needed decorum, so such an extreme reaction wouldn't do.

"You certainly got hold of an...interesting artifact, familiar. Maybe where you got it there were smarter or more polite swords?" she said, anger present in every word. For a second, almost undetectable, she could almost see a smile forming on her familiar's face at her use of irony. .

"Oh, but then it wouldn't be such a funny sword, Master" Drake joined the joke "Though I don't remember there being any other sentient weapon inside the school vaults..."

"Who needs a sword to be fu- wait, where did you say you got this sword?" she asked in surprise. Great, her familiar stopped a thief just to become one himself? She should probably take whatever expensive artifact this is back to the Headmaster now. Maybe he didn't notice? But Drake wasn't carrying it around before, so when did he got it?

"Inside the school vaults, Master. It was with Derf that I hit Fouquet when we captured her." the familiar explained, confused by her reaction.

"Then you must give it back, you dolt!" Louise tried her best not to shout out loud, unlike usual

"That won't be necessary, Master. It was Professor Colbert that gave me Derflinger" Drake went on to explain "Though Derf insistence might have helped..."

"Well, partner, I had been inside that vault for who knows how long and you were the first person to use me in what, decades? Of course I'd like to get outside" the sword added.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about it, Master. The professor told me to consider it as mine, as long as it's taken back should anything happen to me" Drake went on explaining

"If that's how it is, then okay," Louise relaxed. It seemed there wasn't anything that could spoil this day for her, after all. "You said something about memories, didn't you? Were they memories of home?" she then decided to change the subject. It couldn't hurt to know a little more about her familiar, right?

"You could say that," Drake said, turning back to the night sky as his master walked up and leaned beside him. "it seems sleeping make memories come back..."

"You talk like you don't sleep-" she replied with an eyebrow raised "wait, you told me before that dragonians don't get tired, right?"

"Indeed, Master. It's quite strange a situation for me to feel tired, as if I was a human...Actually, this is something that is bothering me a little: after that little show with the Gramont child I got hungry for the first time in what? decades?" she could notice his eyebrows furrow "I should normally get my energy from the nature around me..."

Louise thought about it for a moment before answering with a theory of her own "Well, maybe that's because you are not on your world anymore?"

"What do you mean?" her familiar asked and she proceeded to explain

"Well, you did say that all the magic on your land comes from your creators, right? Maybe because you are now elsewhere the energy around you is not the kind you can collect?"

The dragonian looked at her for a second before turning back to the scenery before them, holding his chin as if in thought. She could see his eyes wondering, like that of a person remembering the parts of a mystery tale and putting it together with the information revealed in the climax. He then nodded and looked at her

"That may be right, Master. I see no reason for you to be wrong..." as he continued, a smile finally appeared on his face, though It was not the vicious grin he seemed to wear when fighting or a smirk that held any ill intentions. She didn't remember ever seeing him with such an honest smile on his face, and that was a little unsettling "If that's so, maybe Derf here will come to be more helpful than I thought. These runes here don't seem to use my own energy, after all" he finished, looking at the familiar runes engraved on his hand

"Huh? What do the familiar runes have to do with anything" now Louise was confused. Weren't the runes only meant to serve as a bond between the familiar and the master? It was because of them that a mage could look through the eyes of a familiar and control it, but she didn't remember them serving for anything else.

"This is something that I noticed on my last attack against Fouquet. When I held Derf up" he proceeded to do exactly what he was saying, holding the sword by the hilt rather than by the scabbard. The instant he did so, his runes shown white "I seem to receive a boost in strength and agility, along with reflexes. Derflinger said it was to be expected of me, but Colbert was amazed. It was after seeing it that he decided to give me this rusty one"

"Hey, it's not my fault one of my previous owners died on a boat." the sword replied in an offended tone "Actually, don't make me remember that. Those decades I spent underwater were not cool!"

"If that's so, how did anyone find you?" Drake asked in an amused tone.

"I just told you not to remember me of that" Derflinger deadpanned. It seemed it was actually serious about whatever happened. Drake shrugged at the sword supposed trauma. He then seemed to notice something and turned to Louise.

"Oh yes, Master, don't let me take your time. You should probably be wanting to go back inside to your friends." the dragonian seemed to take the unamused expression on her face as boredom, while it was simply a reaction to that stupid sword's pseudo-drama.

"Friends?" she asked curiously. She didn't remember having any friends at the Academy, the only person in the entire party she would consider a friend was Henrietta but she couldn't simply monopolize a princess. It would be poor manners.

"Yeah, friends. From what I gathered, you seemed pretty attached to that Zerbst girl even if in a rivalry way" he said to Louise's utter shock "there is also the bluette that is always with her too, and you seem quite fond of Professor Colbert..."

"What are you saying, stupid familiar?! Me and the Zerbst, friends? I hate her!" Louise couldn't understand how her familiar could come to such a conclusion. Their families had been enemies for generations and that redhaired girl did nothing but tease her all the time. She didn't have anything against Tabitha, yes, but she barely talked to her. "And what does it matter if I like Colbert's classes? It does not make him my friend"

"Is that so, Master? Your relation with your 'enemy' looked a lot more like friendly teasing than animosity, from what I saw. Regarding your teacher, well, one of the greatest friend I had was my teach-" he paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. When he stayed that way for a few seconds, Louise had to ask if he was alright.

"Ah, Yes, yes. It must have been some kind of delusion" he dismissed and then continued what he was saying "Anyway, it would do no good to go to a party and not socialize, shall we go back inside?"

She took some time to answer. Her familiar somehow thought she was friendly with the single person in the school she didn't want to be friends with, and that worried her, but something else seemed wrong.

"Hey, Drake, can I ask you something?" she inquired and noticed how stupid it sounded for a Master to actually ask her Familiar for permission.

"Yes?" he was already turning to lead her inside, but turned back when she asked.

"Well, is there something wrong with you right now?" she let the words out of her mouth and noticed how strange they sounded "I mean, up until now you seemed a lot less...emotional. And I don't remember you thinking about any memories before..."

"I don't feel ill in any way, Master. I don't believe I have treated you in a different way either." his tone became serious again "however, if it's displeasing to you I shall work harder to keep decorum"

"No, no, that's not what I meant" she sighed. For no more than a moment, she almost wished her familiar wasn't so subservient. Now he made her feel bad, as if depriving him of something important "just ignore it. Let's do as you say and go back inside. It's a little too cold out here" as she finished both her and her familiar turned and walked inside.

* * *

Darkness, an abyss devoid of any light; the smell of a place that was rarely cleaned, if at all; the sound of rats and cockroaches moving in the walls all around; and the lingering pain, oh the damn pain. This was what welcomed Mathilda when she woke up.

Had she been some years younger, she might have broken right there: the silliness and futility of a naive girl confronted with the hardship of waking up in some unknown place. But she was not that Mathilda anymore. She was Fouquet and she was Longueville, she was the maid Karin and she was the freelancer Jeanne, the apprentice Elizabeth, the servant Emily. That's why, when she opened her eyes, her mind already started racing to understand the situation around her. She was paid to get the Staff of Destruction and infiltrated the Academy, gathering information for weeks while she prepared for the best possible chance. That chance came at the Familiar's Evaluation Fair and that was when she attacked. She smashed the tower's walls with her golem...no, no, it was not enough. What destroyed the walls was an explosion from a student. The student was pink-haired - someone with an important family. Vallière, that's who it was. Vallière and her familiar.

The Familiar. Her mind connected the dots: she remembered Colbert and Osmond talking about him. Something about void, if she got it right. She didn't pay much attention at the time, the fool her. Somehow that monster was able to fight her. How? It was wind magic, right? Yes, the way he moved around could not be anything else.

No, that couldn't be everything. He had the ability of a line (if not triangle) wind mage, but he was probably an earth mage too. She remembered throwing him against a wall and then seeing all the rubble covering his body. Or was it simply some kind of wind armor? But to create such a powerful one so quickly? She was not sure.

But that was not all. She remembered him attacking her right before she tried to escape. He walked right through that flame snake without using any kind of protection. Was he even human? A demon? No, she remembered some stupid talk about... a dragon hybrid? She remembered he had scales. Yes, the flames burned his clothes, but then his skin turned into scales. And then...

He had stabbed her, right? shouldn't she be dead right now? She tried touching her stomach and almost passed out. Oh, he stabbed her alright. She didn't feel any blood...water magic? Why would they save her? To make a proper trial? She could already imagined, brutish guards dragging her through a dirty street, the people given spoiled food to throw at her in her way to the gallows. A pompous noble declaring her sentence for everyone to hear, the hangman putting the rope around her ne-.

Her line of thought was cut by the noise. Outside her cell, probably. She paid attention and could almost hear steps. Heavy steps, probably a man; no metallic sound, so no armor. Light from a lamp illuminated the cell. The place was well kept, for a dungeon. She had rescued other criminals from worse places.

"Fouquet, The Crumbling Dirt," the man that stood before her said, covered in darkness as her eyes got used to the light "a master thief capable of entering even the strongest vault. That's who you are, by what I've been told"

The man approached her and she heard the door close behind him, probably - no, certainly - by a guard. Her interrogator stopped when he was right before her and she could swear he would probably hit her or pierce her. The man probably worked for a noble that wanted something back and didn't want to wait, so she prepared for the pain that would come.

Her heart skipped when the man, instead, simply put the lamp on the ground and, probably with a wand she couldn't see, made the small flame inside expand to the outside. She could take a hit or a cut (hell, she had been pierced by a sword!) but she wasn't so certain about being burned. Mathilda never felt really safe around fire: it was unstable and dangerous, the direct opposite of earth.

But the stranger didn't do what she expected him to do. Instead, as the flames danced, they separated in a set of small fireballs. Said fireballs then started changing their colors, from an orange tone that barely server to light the room to a bright white that made it seems as if she was actually outside on a sunny day.

Because of them, she finally got to see the man's face and yelped in surprise. His auburn hair and brutish features almost made her back way on the wall like a cornered rat, as the monster that survived her golem and walked through flames stood before her. The only reason she didn't was the reassuring smile that covered the monster's face.

"In my land there is a tale about a thief, just like you" the monster said in a casual tone that certainly didn't fit with the mental image she made of him "would you like to hear it?"

Was that some new form of interrogation? Telling stories? She never heard of it before, she didn't know how to react. Instead, Mathilda kept herself silent. The monster took it as a cue and started talking

"Well, where do I start...The story tells that The Thief was known for robbing only the greatest treasures, from the richest people. There was nothing he couldn't take if he wanted to" he started "Dozens of different lords and merchants promised endless rewards to any who could capture the The Thief, a lot of times even more than what was stolen from them"

She knew it wasn't something unreal. More than a few nobles had prizes on her head that far exceeded the price of their stolen goods. The nobles that did that were usually the ones that proclaimed, soon before the act, that Fouquet would never be able to steal from them and get away.

"There was a certain Lord, though, that decided to act otherwise," he continued the story, a finger up as he gesticulated "he was many times more resourceful than any other. Below him served an entire order of spies, masters at information like no one else."

Her mind shifted to her contractor. She never cared to know better about him - the mysterious man that always met her with a mask on his face - but she was almost sure that, just like her, he was but a pawn on the hands of a higher master. A master that had roots in both Tristain and Albion.

"The Lord decided to put his spies to action and track down The Thief to whatever place he used as a home," the story progressed "it took months of dedication, but the The Lord's spies were able to find The Thief. His agents told him he should just capture The Thief, but he told them otherwise. His objective was not The Thief per se, but The Thief's family"

Her heart skipped as Tiffa's gentle face appeared in her mind. Were they going to harm her too? No, that couldn't be, she made sure no one ever found out about her sister. She almost fell to the temptation of asking what they were going to do to the gentle girl, but kept silent. Maybe that was the tactic: make her spill out her secrets.

"The Thief, you see, had parents and siblings: two brothers and a sister" she almost felt the urge to hit him "but they were also teachers on a small village, and took care of other children while other parents had jobs outside the city or when they were casualties from wars"

It couldn't be a coincidence, right? The world wasn't so convenient for it to exist someone like her on who knows where the red haired monster came from. He must be playing with her, indirectly threatening her and her family.

"So The Lord kept himself informed and, when The Thief was one day returning home, The Lord acted" inside her mind, she could see the orphanage on the woods surrounded by soldiers "and when The Thief arrived, was to find The Lord, drinking tea with his parents, the two old teachers oblivious to the reason that brought him there"

"The Thief was certain he was going to be captured right then and there. In an impulse to protect his family, he asked The Lord to leave them be in peace. 'They know nothing,' he said 'I'm the only guilty one'"

She imagined herself doing just the same to protect Tiffania and the children.

"But The Lord said that wouldn't do," against her will, she flinched slightly "'Both you and your family are coming with me to my castle' The Lord said, to The Thief's terror. He started begging for The Lord to spare their lives, but, to his confusion and terror, The Lord started laughing."

Mathilda could see a lot of different nobles capable of doing the same and she felt hatred boiling inside her at the faces of fat, ugly men laughing at her hopelessness, just to use a magic and-

"'I don't plan to do any of that, fool boy' The Lord then proclaimed" now, she didn't even tried to hide the surprise that covered her face "'Hear me, lad. I've met few people as skilled as you' The Lord continued 'Your talents are something worth having, if used for the right cause. Dozens of nobles would want you head. Dozens of merchants would want your head. I'm different, for what I want from you are your abilities'" The man paused for a moment, waiting for Mathilda's awe to fade a little "'Your family shall come with me to my castle, yes. Your parents will be treated with the respect that any teacher deserves, and your siblings will be teached and trained in the finest arts' the Lord then stood up and continued 'The price I ask for this are your services and your loyalty. It's a fine deal, if I must say so'" at that, the man approached her, squatting in front of her "The Thief obviously didn't understand, as if The Lord was speaking another language 'why would you do so much for a thief?' he asked. The Lord smiled at him and explained: 'You are the best thief this land has to offer. My spies like to think they are the mightiest fellows around here, and you outdid them for months. The Four don't give talent like that to people easily, they do that to those who deserve so.' at that moment, the The Lord became solemn as he continued 'I have a dream I want to see. I want to one day wake up and look at the streets of my capital and see no beggar, no starving child orphaned from wars. Now, I will ask you only once: Will you serve me until my dream is realized?'"

Mathilda was still dumbfounded. She had never met a lord that thought like that. No, there must be no noble in the entire world that thought like that. Still, she could not shake off the feeling that such a person once existed.

"The Thief finally accepted. He served loyally under The Lord for years to come, like few others did. And one day, when his parents were already buried, his brothers were sacred knights and his sister was a respected teacher, he was asked why did he serve with such loyalty for so much time. And he answered 'Because I was saved by my Lord, and he put me in a path worth following' " the red haired smiled at her "Now, Fouquet of The Crumbling Dirt, when I told the princess of this country this story, they let me have a chance to convince you. I then ask you only once: Do you wish to be saved and put in a worthy path?"

* * *

Colbert couldn't believe how foolish were the plans that were set in motion in the last hour. He could believe that Fouquet - or Longueville, as he previously knew her - was skilled enough as a mage to rank as a square: her history as a thief was great enough, and to control a such a big golem like that with such a skill was an undeniable achievement.

What he couldn't believe was the suggestion of trying to convince her to work for the crown. The man that captured her - Louise Vallière's familiar - did come up with a convincing story, being even willing to talk to her himself, but Colbert was a soldier before he was a teacher and he couldn't - wouldn't - be able to so easily trust one who was an enemy up until recently. However, The Princess thought otherwise, and now they were actually going to release the criminal they just captured.

But that was not all, no it wasn't. The plan came from the familiar's - Drake's - mind, so he was the one that was actually going to escort Fouquet back to her home in Albion, a country in the middle of a civil war that threatened a lot more than their royalty, and when his master was informed she actually volunteered to go too. Colbert already understood that the familiar was powerful beyond comparison (he had showed proficiency in three different elements and a terrifyingly effective healing spell he had never seen before) and talked like a seasoned warrior, but his master was anything but. The Vallière's youngest daughter lacked talent and, even though she was an uncomparable hard worker, couldn't be considered anything but a failure by the Academy's standards. Not only that, but she had never seen war and, if he could choose, she never would.

That was why, after years in retirement from service, Jean Colbert - The Flame Snake - volunteered to go in a mission for Tristain once again. The plan was simple: the three of them, plus Fouquet would go to her home village, get her family (a younger sister, he was told) and get back. Together with them would go a knight of the Musketeer Corps - Agnès Chevalier de Milan - that was trusted with another mission on the White Country, a mission he was not informed about, but Colbert was a soldier before he was a teacher, so he didn't ask. They would meet at the school gates at sunrise and go to the city of La Rochelle in Gallia.

At first it looked like a pretty simple mission, almost devoid of danger. But Colbert was a soldier before he was a teacher, and his instincts told him it wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

**Well, this certainly took a lot longer than the other chapters. I'm really sorry for the delay, guys. For the most part of the month I had absolutely no time to write. Now that I'm free for a month I should be able to write a lot more unless something important comes up or I have a writer block (or if I spend too much time reading other fanfics, as I have been).**

**Chapter 3 had 3 reviews and 2 of them were answered by PM. The last (from PEJP Bengtzone V2), since it had some interesting questions, I'm going to answer here. First of all, the trolls from Drake's world are either tribal or isolated. They do have a basic social division, but are not really civilized.**

**Regarding the Lich King, this was not intended as a WoW reference in any form. I know nothing about the WoW lore, so if there was any similarities (besides the name) they were merely coincidental. I simply find the name fitting for the character, so I used it.**

***SPOILER ALERT* The plan regarding Drake's memories is pretty close to what you said, good job. This chapter already opens up his personality and as things goes there will be other flashbacks and other...things. **

**Now, if there will be a female dragonian or an elvish one...maybe? To be honest, I've planned only so much so far. I have a pretty good idea about how the story will progress and how some relationships will develop, but other things I still haven't thought about. *SPOILER END***

**Talking about story progress, this chapter is where the story starts to deviate from canon, folks. I plan an early introduction of Tiffania on the Albion arc, along with some development for other characters earlier than want occured on canon. There will be some OOC here and I'm sorry for that, but I much prefer a Chaotic Neutral Fouquet than a Chaotic/Neutral Evil one. It also goes for Colbert - he's a soldier before he is a teacher, after all (the repetition was intentional, just so you know).**

**I think that's all for now. See you all next time**


	5. Traveling Dragon

"So, where is it that you live, after all?" Louise asked her traveling companion cautiously. She was still trying to wrap her mind up on what was happening. It seemed her common daily life had turned into some kind of chaotic play ever since she summoned her familiar. A common noble girl would summon a common familiar - a powerful one, if lucky - and study for some years, a boring and calm life of homeworks and classes.. Then she would probably marry another noble of equal or superior standing (a duke, in her case) and go to her husband's estate, have (beautiful and talented) children and live happily.

To have a familiar that broke the known rules of magic was not normal, but she could get behind that: Drake was from another world, as he proclaimed, and she had no reason to doubt the dutiful familiar. Then, to said familiar to defeat one of the most wanted criminals in Halkegenia was also something she could understand - if he was as powerful as he claimed, it wasn't such a surprise.

Now, to actually free said criminal and travel with her to her home to rescue her family was not how she imagined things would go from then on. Knowing her familiar was the one was actually suggested such a travesty was an even heavier hit.

"Saxe-gotha. It's a small city, mainly woodcutters and farmers." the thief answered her question. Another thing to add to the list of oddities was Mathilda herself. It was inevitable that the image Louise had of Fouquet was completely different from that of the woman riding beside her. In her mind, first of all, Fouquet was a man. She didn't really know why she thought so, but it just seemed more fitting like that. Second, Fouquet would be roguish, brute and uncanny, like those mercenaries her dad sometimes called to help controlling orc raids. Last of all, the Crumbling Dirt would be a really, really powerful mage.

Mathilda was a powerful mage alright: from what Professor Colbert said, she was a square earth mage. A rarity in itself, becoming even rarer when you remembered she was albionian - a land known to produce powerful wind mages.

However, the rest of her mental picture turned to shreds as she saw more of the thief. As it was obvious by this point, Mathilda was a woman. But she was also of noble birth so she could be courtial just as she could be canny. She saw no problem in sleeping in the open and eating cold food while at the same time showed grace when they stopped to eat in a tavern. With certain topics she sounded almost like a noble woman herself, just to turn into an experienced thief when another one came up.

"Where your sister work in such a place? a tavern?" that was one of the other traveling companions, the Captain of the Musketeer Corps Agnes. It was kind of ironic, in a strange way, how the knight acted more like the thief should (in Louise's mind) act than the thief herself. Agnes seemed to never take anything seriously and almost always carried a knowingly smirk on her face. She was brutish - terribly so for a woman - and acted almost as if she was a man. Actually, if it wasn't for her breasts, Louise would probably mistake her for a (slightly effeminate) man.

"What are you implying, captain?" Mathilda questioned dangerously the knight. The Vallière didn't understand the sudden change of tone for a second, until she remembered some special kind of 'taverns' that existed in every city. If someone had asked her that kind of thing, said person would already be the target of an explosion. Thankfully, before the earth mage beside her could do anything, her familiar interfered.

"Her sister is the...owner?"he sent a questioning look at Mathilda, who nodded in approval "of an orphanage in the outskirts of Westwood, an even smaller village close to Saxe-Gotha. Inside the forest that circles the place, if I remember correctly"

"Wouldn't it be better for an orphanage to be inside the city? Forests aren't exactly safe..." Louise wondered. An orphanage full of children, owned by a young woman wouldn't be safely guarded, right? That is, if there was any guard at all.

"The villagers don't feel comfortable around Tiffa, obviously. It's safer if she stay in a remote place" Mathilda answered as if it was an obvious fact. Louise felt as if she didn't know something really important that she should know.

"Why would they? Did something happen that left her face...unpleasant to see?" that was Agnes questioning now and Louise felt a little relieved. If the knight didn't know what seemed to be an obvious fact for Mathilda, then it wasn't a problem that she didn't know too.

But the thief looked at the blonde with a confused expression and then turned to Drake and questioned him "Didn't you tell them?"

"About what?" her familiar asked in return with pretty much the same confused look. Fouquet answered while massaging her forehead " That my sister is a half elf, obviously!"

That got a reaction of everyone else in the group. Colbert, Agnes turned to the green haired woman with a look that was half surprised and half questioning, and Louise wouldn't be surprised if she had a look like that herself.

"Why make such a big deal out of it? None of you strike me as a racist..." her familiar asked with a confused expression. Was her familiar crazy? The fact there was a half elf in a village was no big deal? The fact they were actually actively searching for a half elf was no big deal? Maybe he thought he could take an elf down in a fight so it didn't matter? She didn't know how powerful he really was, but even if he could take a square mage head on, that didn't mean he could take down an elf, right?

"I take those of your...race are friendly with the elves, Mr Drake?" that was Colbert. Louise didn't really know why the kind teacher was traveling with them, but from what she heard the night before between the nobles and students Colbert was essential to capture Fouquet. She never had the image of her teacher being a powerful mage, since was, well, a teacher. It was pretty uncommon for professors to be truly proficient on practical magic and most of them never became more than line mages, since what really mattered was to know enough on the theoretical side - to know enough about most fields of magic so as to expand the abilities of the students. She heard a lot about how Colbert summoned a flame snake and everyone obviously made the connection to The Flame Snake, a powerful fire mage that was the captain of a powerful battle squad years ago. She had heard about him from her mother, and if Karin The Heavy Wind even cares to remember someone, the person must be either really powerful, really smart or really stupid.

Louise looked at her familiar as first his expression became even more confused, just to be exchanged for one of realization as he turned to her.

"Master, could it be that your people don't have good relations with the elves? In my land they do tend to be secluded in smaller villages, but there is no animosity between them and the humans or the orcs." Drake asked her and it took her a few moments to process the information. Humans and elves that didn't fight each other? And what was that about orcs? Orcs were a plague, groups of tribal monsters that needed to be taken out before they killed the commoners or the cattle, so how could there be 'peace' with them? The humans left them wander and kill them?

Both Mathilda and Agnes were startled by the man's supposed ignorance, but Colbert was quick to explain for her. "The elves are the greatest enemies of humanity, at least in Halkegenia. They conquered the Holy Land six thousand years ago and it's one of the most essential points of our religion that it must be taken back. But the elves are too powerful, their magic strong enough to stop even an entire army, or so the rumors say. Are the ones from your home different?" obviously the professor had to add a question to the explanation. Was that some requirement for being a teacher?Being incredibly curious?

"Well, I think this is the first time I heard about elves conquering anything, if I must be honest" Drake explained to everyone else's surprise "As I said before, the elves I know tend to live in secluded villages, usually protected by magical wards. Either that or they are traveling researchers. Curious like no other race, always looking for new things, asking a lot of questions...But conquerors? No, an elf would ask politely for whatever they want in your land rather than take it by force."

For what must have been a minute everyone went silent. Louise could see the surprised expression on everyone's face - with the exception of Drake himself, obviously. Louise could obviously understand why: elves were the one true enemy of humanity, the ones that Brimir fought against in the past, the ones that conquered the Holy Land. And then her stupid familiar just comes and destroys everything they knew about them? That was heretical wasn't it?

"This is pretty hard to believe, Mr Drake" the one that broke the ice was, unexpectedly, Colbert "the elves have pretty powerful magic, so why would they not use it to get what they want?" that was a completely reasonable question. From what she knew, the elves lived longer and were stronger than humans in almost every way, so why would they be nice enough to ask before using force?

"This question could easily be reversed to you, considering for as long as your people have been fighting the elves, people from my land have been interacting peacefully with them" was Drake's reply "what matters is, will the fact that Tiffania is elf be a problem for this mission?"

The answer was obvious, of course. There was no way they could go through any port on Albion without an inspection - Reconquista was quite cautious not to let any Royalists slip to the continent according to the Princess - and elf ears weren't exactly the easiest thing to hide. She heard that it was possible to create illusions with wind magic, but even if her Familiar (the only wind mage in the party) could do it, there was no saying the guards wouldn't use some sort of magic detection. That meant they now had probably no way to get outside Albion undetected and carrying an elf around a group of religious fanatics was not a good way to do things.

"This severely limits our ways out of Albion" again, Colbert was the one to express what everyone was thinking "Even if we found a captain willing to take us from an isolated place, there is no saying if they would agree to taking an elf in their ships..." the entire group went silent, thinking of ways to solve their problem.

"There might be a way...no, never mind, it's impossible..." finally Mathilda spoke reluctantly. The entire group then focused on her, waiting for an explanation she wasn't willing to give. After a few moments she finally gave up "Well, my family was related to the royal family of Albion. It's not a close relationship, but it's there anyway. Maybe if we could get inside New Castle, I could convince the Prince to help us..."  
That didn't really help them. New Castle was under siege, so there was no way they could get inside and, even if they did somehow, it wasn't certain that they could get back to Tristain from there.

"That's as good a plan as it can get" now it was Agnes that spoke and Louise noted that all her tone was now, unlike the rest of the trip, completely serious."I shouldn't tell you about my mission, but it's in New Castle. If you can get there, you could go back with me. Anyway, there is no point in worrying about it right now. You need to get to Albion first."

That settled the discussion for now, so the talking became lighter.

* * *

They had been traveling for two days, only a day left to reach the port city of La Rochelle, when another person joined the party. They were going at a steady pace on their horses, when suddenly a gryphon landed right next to the group. Louise noticed as soon as the dust dispersed that the one mounting said gryphon was known to her. The bearded man, wearing a long hat and carrying a sword wand on his hand was none other than her fiancé.

She obviously asked what the captain of the Gryphon Knights was doing there. According to him, when the Princess returned to the castle he noticed the absence of the Musketeer Corps Captain - the one that, at all times, protected the Princess closely - and asked Henrietta the reason. When informed of the mission and of the fact Louise was part of it, Wardes insisted on joining, since he had to protect his fiancé.

After such an explanation they continued on their way, now with one more member. After that, it was an uneventful travel until they arrived on the outskirts of the city.

La Rochelle was, as Louise had heard, beautiful. The multitude of buildings carved out of the mountain in which the town was located were picturesque, the kind of view you would stop and spend minutes simply watching. Further on the horizon she could see the massive branches of the giant tree that was the port. She could even see a few ships coming and going.

That's why, when her familiar suddenly stopped his horse, she didn't pay it any mind. He was a two hundred years old dragon hybrid, yes, but maybe he simply found the view as astonishing as she had. That was until she was tackled out of her horse by said familiar, that landed on his back, with her on top. She felt the urge to ask what the hell he was doing when she saw an arrow coming in their direction. Drake quickly evaded while still hugging her close to him and she saw Colbert using a line fire magic in the direction it came from.

Soon, the bandits - it must have been a group of them, what else would it be? - found out they had attacked the wrong group as the three mages attacked quickly, along with the shots of Agnes. The group of about a dozen thugs - two of them dot mages - could not do anything against the superior foe they found themselves against. With a single magic Wardes sent four of them to the ground, unconscious. Agnes, in a display of marksmanship, shot the leg of one with her musket and, without much time to reload, grabbed her flintlock and hit another one on the sword arm. Colbert was able to take down both of the enemy mages by simply burning down their wands (and their hands in the process) and, out of nowhere, his familiar - a phoenix, founder be damned - was quick to attack another one. Seeing their disadvantage, the rest of them trying to run away, only to be imprisoned on the ground by Mathilda's magic (something Louise found very, very ironic).

* * *

"My dear Louise, I can't help but notice, but your familiar didn't do much against those bandits on the road, did he?" Wardes asked. They were now having dinner in an inn, since they arrived as the sun was already setting and there were no ships until at least the next day. They had already left the captured bandits to the local law and were all around a single large table eating, except for her familiar that, while still seated, was content on simply being there.

"It was unnecessary" Drake answered dryly "There were three powerful mages and one skilled knight, so I made it a priority to preserve the well-being of my Master"

Louise didn't feel any kind of irritation from her familiar. In fact, it sounded almost as if he was bored.  
"That's good to hear indeed." Wardes continued at the same tone "To know that my beloved Louise's familiar would be so willing to protect her is good, but would you be able to fight that much bandits to protect her?"

Clearly Wardes haven't heard a thing about Drake's abilities. He probably mistook him for a commoner swordsman, considering he still carried Derflinger - who had been awfully quiet - on his back.

"I can't help but notice you lack confidence in my abilities, Viscount Wardes" Drake still hadn't lost his cool, Louise noticed. How he could simply ignore Wardes not-so-subtle comments was something Louise would never understand "I gather you do not trust me to protect my Master?"

"Oh, but of course not!" Wardes blatantly lied "It's just, Mr Drake, that I don't know how skilled you are. I usually try to know more about a man's strength through battle, if I do say so"

"Is that so..." a grin appeared on Drake's face, setting Louise on alert. He wouldn't attack her fiancé inside an inn, right?

"Why, but I think it would be wonderful if we were to spar, don't you agree?" it seemed Wardes took the grin as the dragonian taking the bait. Louise was not so sure and Mathilda, seated right across from her, agreed. The woman turned pale and stiff, probably imagining what the monster in human form next to her would do in a duel

"Truly, it seems we think alike, Lord Wardes. Why don't we hold it tomorrow morning?" ok, now Louise had to intervene. Drake's grin was turning a little too wide for her liking. She simply called him by his function - Familiar - but her tone spoke volumes. The smile disappeared from the dragonian's face as he turned to her, exchanged by something that, for a fraction of a second, Louise took as a pout until she dismissed the idea. There was no way her familiar would pout.

They kept staring at each other for a few seconds until, with a sigh, the familiar gave up  
"Be it your way, Master..." he started "I promise not to hurt him" that was not what Louise wanted - in her opinion, the spar itself was stupid - but was good enough. Wardes seemed amused by Drake's supposed overconfidence, though said amusement was a little shaken when both Mathilda and Colbert released a breath they were holding. They knew what the familiar was capable of doing and would rather not have to explain to the Princess how the captain of the Gryphon Knights died a bloody death by the hands of her familiar.

"Then, it's settled." at that, Wardes rose from his seat "shall we go to our room, my Louise?"

* * *

Louise barely ate her breakfast, too worried about how much could go wrong, how many ways her familiar could hurt - if not kill - her fiancé. He did promise not to hurt him, but so what? It was not like he actually apologized to Guiche when she asked so, why would this time be different? Sure enough, this time the reason for her worry was completely different - a complete reverse, actually - but even if this wasn't some kind of demonstration from Drake to make her stop underestimate him, there was no saying he would actually hold back.

No, it was not a matter of holding back. For all she knew he have been holding back from the beginning. During his fight ( if it could really be called that) with Guiche he displayed power nothing short of monstrous, only to show even more against the battle against Fouquet. Maybe he was still holding back during that time - she had never seen him using water magic, for example. What really worried her was: would he hold back enough?

She found out soon enough when, after properly eating (only Wardes, actually) both men made their way to a yard behind the inn. Wardes made an uncountable number of taunts, maybe trying to shake the opponent's focus, but Drake only kept silent - almost solemn, in fact.

"Well, then. Shall we start?" Wardes finally asked, his sword wand in hand, pointing at Drake with a battle stance. The dragonian simply nodded but kept his casual stance, before saying "Let's. Please make the first move, Lord Wardes. I'd like to measure my strenght based on your power"

That, more effectively than any of Wardes taunts, seemed to set the Gryphon knight on edge, as he quickly chanted a spell. As he did so, wind started gathering around his sword wand, as if it was the eye of a tornado. She would probably be impressed, were it not for the fact that it was but a crude copy of her mother's technique. Even still, it was still a triangle class magic that would frighten most mages and every commoner with common sense. However, her familiar didn't even waver. It was kind of disturbing for Louise. Every time she had seen him fight, Drake held a wide, almost psychopathic smile on his face. Up until the ball, it was the only kind of smile she had seen from him. But now, his face was completely stoic. More than that, it was disapproving, as if Wardes was making a fool of himself by using such high level magic.

Louise noticed his eyes changing colors once agains, a sign that he would use magic, right before Wardes finished his spell and threw it at the dragonian's direction.

The tornado rushed forward, cleaning the ground as it made its way to the target, but not even for a moment did Drake made any move to evade or block or even counter attack. He just kept still, looking at the magic coming to him, it's caster probably expecting an easy victory from a foe that probably was frozen in place by fear.

It was not to be as, right when the tornado got close enough, said foe simply raised his hand, a large fireball appearing right before being thrown in the tornado's direction. When both met, the tornado was set in flames for a second before vanishing. The sound it made as it moved leaving only silence behind.

"You insult me, wind mage. If this is the best you can throw at me, I would never trust you to protect my Master" Drake finally said "Truth be said, you are the weakest mage among us and would do good to know your place, unless you can show me true power without holding back"

That made a snarl appear in Wardes face and Louise could swear she heard him start chanting a different magic before stopping and silently making his way out of the yard.

Interesting enough, Louise felt like Drake had hurt Wardes more this way than if he had use any magic. Interesting enough, she somehow liked it.

* * *

**I'm really, really sorry for how long it took to update, I had some problems to take care off. **

**The first of them was the way I kept having a lot of different ideas. While I was writing this chapter I wrote two one-shots of different familiars, as those of you who follow me (or FoZ fanfics) probably know. For those that asked, I will repeat here what I said there: I don't plan on continuing them, or at least not right now. But if anyone feels like adopting them, you have my green light.**

**Another issue was that I got a new PC. That meant I spent some time getting all my files to it. Not only that, Google Drive - where my fanfics are kept - dislikes me and refused to work (solved it some hours ago, right before finishing this chapter).**

**The last is... well, I got a new PC. A new, marvelous piece of hardware. A new, marvelous piece of hardware that let me play any and all games I wanted. A new, marvelous piece of hardware that let me play any and all games I wanted bought right before Steam's Summer Sale. You get the picture.**

**Well, now let's talk about the chapter and reviews, shall we. First of all, PEJP Bengtzone V2 (the guy who asks the important questions), I am aware of Tiffa's royal blood and that will be important, as I already made clear in this chapter. Also, I'd like to focus on the LN material, but I will probably use the others as source. Why, you ask? Because a lot of the fanfics around here are better than the LN themselves - specially because Saito is an idiot - and they tend to use the anime as reference. Since I read the novels a good time ago, while I'm following around twelve different FoZ fanfics, I might end up using stuff that is not there.**

**I must admit that this Wardes fight was completely unnecesary and served almost as a fanservice. Because everyone hates Wardes, almost as much as everyone hates Joffrey from Game of Thrones. If I have the chance to make him a fool out of himself, I will do so. *spoiler* I might even keep him alive, just so he can suffer some more *spoiler end***

**Well, for now I think that's all. I won't make any promises regarding the next update because "The Witcher" keeps getting my attention away from this. See you all next time**

**UPDATE 08/01/13 - So, bad news for everyone. This next semester I'll be studying hard for college and that means I'll spend most of my days outside (from 6AM to 8PM, to be acurate). Because of that - and a little writer block I'm currently facing for some reason - chapters will take a LOT longer to update. I'm really sorry for that. The good news are that I actually know how I want things to happen during some certain key events, so even if it takes forever I'm really confident I can finish this fic. For those of you who enjoy my little attempts at writing, know that there will probably be more one-shots, since they take a lot less of my time - specially in the same line as _The Use of Explosions _(that I might rename to a more broad name and turn into an one-shot series)**


End file.
